


This Wasn't Supposed To Happen

by MoonOnTheTides



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter has a sister, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts is a safe place, Sirius is a Dad, Snape is a Godfather
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOnTheTides/pseuds/MoonOnTheTides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What secrets hide behind the walls of Hogwarts, and how will they change the lives of those affected when they're revealed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first story and is based on Harry Potter however I may change a few things, so not everything will be completely the same as what happens in the book and/or films. My friends and I have made a 'life' of this and all have made our own characters and stories, my best friend Caitlin has also wrote a story from her point of view from the things that have happened in this 'life' so if you want to go and read that then that would be fab, some things will be similar but it's her characters view and 'love story'. I will add details in another chapter when it's uploaded. Some characters are made up but most aren't. This is only the first chapter and I will be uploading whenever I have the chance. Thanks -Mel.

I was awoken by the sound of my phone singing and vibrating, groaning I hit the snooze button and snuggle back into my bed getting comfortable and warm again. For what seems like only 5 minutes I sleep again but only for my beauty sleep to be yet again interrupted by someone shaking me. I rub my eyes tiredly and slowly open them to find out who dared to interrupt me whilst I was sleeping. Standing in front of me with a grin plastered on her face was my older sister Claire. Claire was a year older than me and we couldn't be any closer to each other. We have had a very hard childhood so far and can only hope for the future to be better and brighter.

 

You see Claire and me haven't grew up with our parents. At the age of 1&2 are lives went down hill. No kid at that age should go through so much shit as what we did. See there's one reason why me and my sister have no parents and that reason is Voldemort. Yep, The Lord Voldemort. The absolute prick! See when my mums sister went into hiding with her husband and child my mum wanted to do the same as she thought she was also a target. However things never went to plan that night. My mum went ahead of my dad, sister and me to the hide out and whilst this was happening, Lord Voldemort had killed my auntie and uncle so my dad panicked. Himself and my uncle had always been best friends and when he got killed, my dad lost the plot. He left me and Claire in the hands of Dumbledore. My dad got arrested that night and taken to Azkaban prison where he has been ever since. And well as for my mum no one really knows what actually happened, but apparently she got word that her sister, brother-in-law, nephew and children got murdered and that my dad was the murderer, she's never been seen since. It's sad that my mum doesn't know that we didn't actually die and it scares me that she most likely mourned me and my sister even though we survived but I guess it's for the best. Things all happen for a reason, even if you don't know what that reason is.

 

Claire looks at me and somehow manages to smile bigger at me,groaning I put my head under my pillow. Because of this I cannot hear anything she is saying. She then rips my pillow away from me and frowns.

“Melony-Mai Black how dare you” grinning she starts walking to the door. “If I was you I'd get out of bed Mel don't want to miss the train now do we?”

I look at her confused, “What train, what are you talking about” I say with a frown lying on my face. Then the realisation hit me.

Hogwarts today it was my first day! I jumped put of bed and ran to the bathroom to shower. Getting out I dried my blond hair with blue ends, I love dying my hair different colours and can't wait for the next dying session! Once my hair has been braided and I get dressed ([polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=149111270](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=149111270)). When I get to the kitchen I find that Claire has made me a full English breakfast! I by far have the best sister in the world, not going to lie! Once we finish our food we get all our stuff and call a taxi. Even though we're half-blood we prefer to live in the muggle world as we think it's for the best, for our safety. It took about half an hour to get to the train station which too was a muggle station, we needed to get to our plaform, 9 and ¾. See because of all the magic and everything it is possible for this platform to exist, all you do is run into the wall between platforms 9&10, it may sound strange but i's pretty simple just make sure that no muggle sees you. Once me and Claire are through the wall we are greeted with noise; screams, shouts and laughter filling the whole platform. On the track was a massive train, the Hogwarts express, full of carriages, in them were children upon children. The train seemed never ending. I looked up at Claire with a big smile on my face. This was the beginning of a new start. My bright future and I was looking forward to what it held.


	2. The Journey

Claire and me didn't know much about our parents, all we know is that they were both in Hogwarts school. We don't know what house they were in or if they were good or naughty students as no one has ever dared speaking about out parents and especially not our dad. Claire is in Slytherin house, I also want to be there but I'm not bothered if I'm being honest. Boarding the train we got into what seemed like the last empty carriage and took seats opposite each other. Suddenly an unfamiliar girl was standing in our doorway,

“Is it ok if I sit here? Everywhere else is full” She asked, looking at me and my outfit then to Claire and taking her outfit in ([polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156851306](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156851306)) “Of course you can, you like ‘fall out Boy’, we’re going to make great friends I can tell” I replied a little too excited. She looked down at her outfit ([polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=153617515](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=153617515)) and smiled.

“Yeah we love fall out boy, I’m Claire and this is my sister Melony, but she doesn’t like that name so call her Mel” Introduced Claire on which I gave her an evil stare for even mentioning my full name.

“Hi, I’m Charlotte” Charlotte said, the excitement in her voice evident, Making friends was always a good thing I guess and this Charlotte person seemed like the type of girl I would get along with.

 

Charlotte excused herself for a moment from the us to go to say a final goodbye to her crying parents through the window, this hit a spot in my heart because me and Claire didn't have that and I wondered if it was hard letting them go as you move on and grow up without them. The train ride to Hogwarts was amazing, the whole way Claire and me got to know Charlotte a lot more, Charlotte is the same age as me she likes animals, she’s sarcastic, she loves her hair different, being crazy and wacky colours just like me, all of the same bands as me which are all muggle bands as I'm closer to the muggle world than I am to the witching world. I've actually been to many concerts and met many members of bands. I even introduced Charlotte to some new ones on my laptop, but not before explaining what a laptop was. I also told her how I like to read muggle books and even convinced her to read one of my favourite books, 'Girl Online’ by ‘Zoe Sugg’, sometime in the year, I then explained to her that Zoe is a ‘YouTuber’, a person who creates videos on a website called YouTube using the internet, I showed her Zoe's channel on the laptop and Charlotte thought her makeup tips were amazing! I also found out how Charlotte hated snotty people, like me, she doesn't like to be wrong, also like me, and she doesn’t like people who pick on younger people for no reason, yet again, you guessed it like me.

Claire explained how she doesn’t like people who are mean to each other, she sticks to what she knows and doesn't really like to explore new things, but if someone threatens her family or friends she has no boundaries on what she will do, and she never gets in trouble for it either, she then told the story of how last year she hexed a student for calling our mum a whore because she got pregnant with Claire whilst she was still at Hogwarts however she didn’t have Claire until she had left and it was a planned pregnancy as her and my dad had planned to have Claire and wanted to start their family as soon as possible they were also engaged to one and another so I don't see why people have a problem with it, I guess it's because of Sirius Black being our father and the bad reputation he had. After Claire had beat up this student he then went to tell Professor Dumbledore about what had happened however Dumbledore simply replied with ‘Nonsense Claire Black is one of the nicest students in this school, how on earth could she possibly be capable of something like that!” Charlotte also found out about our family a bit too like our mother being called Eve Black, our father Sirius Black, our mother’s sister is Lily Potter leaving the famous Harry Potter as our cousin, however he didn't know this and we weren't allowed to tell him, our godfathers being the famous professor Snape and another guy called Remus Lupin.

 

The rest of the train ride Claire filled us in on what teachers are best not to get on the wrong side of, what teachers are best to get close to if you want to have an easy life in Hogwarts, what students to steer clear of and stuff like that. Charlotte mentioned the backpack Claire had with her and she explained that two of our friends, the Weasley twins, loved to prank people and that she helps them out sometimes and that she buys the stuff before school starts because we are a lot better off than the Weasley’s are. While we were in the middle of planning a prank on professor Quirrell, the defence against the dark arts teacher who’s afraid of his own shadow and everything else in the world, when a young brown haired girl with wild bushy hair who had already changed into her Hogwarts robes appeared in the doorway of the compartment

“Has anybody seen a toad? A boy called Neville’s lost one” She spoke in a posh voice.

“No, sorry try the next compartment” Claire said in a politely. After the girl had disappeared Claire suggested we changed into our robes ourselves, Claire returned in her Slytherin robes ([polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156856488](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156856488)) and I returned in normal Hogwarts robes ([polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=149013383](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=149013383)) and Charlotte set off to change into hers going to the toilets to do so. Claire looks at me and smiles “

“I think you and Charlotte are going to be best friends you know, just got this feeling. You're so alike its actually scaring me” Claire spoke to me with the smile still playing on her lips.

“Same, I think it's scaring me too” I reply.

Just as I was thinking that Charlotte has been a while she returns but with a shocked expression on her face. Me and Claire look at each other and then back to Charlotte.

“Are you ok? You look terrified…” I ask.

“I think I just signed my death warrant” she replies bluntly

 

 


	3. The Sorting

As we pulled into Hogsmeade Station it was already dark and I was greeted with an amazing view, in front of us was a massive castle. The towers were high up the ends hidden in the clouds. This was never how I imagined Hogwarts and not how anyone had ever actually described it!

“First years this way, come on, this way” a deep voice erupted making me jump. An extremely tall man who was around 8 ft who I immediately recognised as Hagrid, I had met Hagrid a few times before now and he always seemed nice, next to him stood a gingered haired and a boy with black hair and glasses, instantly I knew this to be the famous Harry Potter, my cousin. He had no idea who I was and didn't know his mum even had another sister. It was for the best though and I prefer things this way. I grabbed Charlotte's hand and weaved my way through a sea of black robes to get to Hagrid, leaving Claire behind to join her friend who smiled politely at me . Hagrid shouted again a further 5 times for first years but no one else seemed to join our huddled group.

“Right, I think this is everyone” he boomed over the crowd.

“Follow me, come on this way.”

We all climbed onto small boats and as soon as the last child, a chubby boy with large ears and big teeth, climbed into the boat they took off at a slow pace across the black sea. When we got to the other side of the lake we climbed up cobblestone stairs up to the mesmerising castle. As we got to the top of the stairs we approached a rather large oak door and Hagrid, knocked slightly on the door it was almost silent, suddenly a dark haired witch appeared from the door.

“OK, boys and girls in a few moments we will walk through these doors into the Great Hall and join the rest of the school. However before you can completely join the rest of the school you will be sorted into your houses, the houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While you’re here at Hogwarts your houses will be like your family, your good efforts will be rewarded and you incidents will be punished and it will affect your whole house. At the end of each year there is a house cup and the house with the most points will win.” With that said she turned on her heels and walked through the oak doors again, only to return a moment later.

“We’re ready for you know” Charlotte latched onto my hand to and when I looked at her she had a nervous look on her face which I returned with a small smile, we walked hand in hand through the Great hall shaking with nerves and excitement.

“When I call your name you will come up and sit on the stool and I will place the hat on your head. Ok, Hermione Granger.” The girl who had come into the compartment on the train looking for a toad stepped up to the stool. I couldn’t quite hear what the hat was saying.

“Gryffindor!” a huge cheer erupted from the Gryffindor table in celebration of gaining another member of their house.

The sorting ceremony carried on, me and Charlotte both lost interest and didn’t pay attention to who else was called up. Suddenly a boy with hair almost white caught my attention and my look on her face he caught Charlotte's.

“Slytherin!” the hat shouted before it was even fully on his head.

“Charlotte Smith!” Charlotte all of a sudden looked panicked and stumbled slightly. As she began to walk off she gave me what looked like a hopeful look. The hat was placed on her head and she looked more relaxed.

“SLYTHERIN” I grinned happily! She was with Claire. Charlotte headed to the Slytherin table and sat next to Claire and her friend , a girl with controlled curly, red hair flowing down just below her shoulder blades and green eyes.

They began conversation, I watched nervously, I still hadn’t been called up yet.

“Melony Black” it’s time… my name had been called. As the hat was placed on my head it began to speak to me. “Hmm well, well, well, the long lost cousin of Harry Potter hey, the future looks bright for you, just where to put you, both parents were great wizards and your godfather is the one and only Severus Snape isn't this wonderful. Well it'll just have to be...”

“SLYTHERIN” I watched as Charlotte, Claire and Ashley, Claire's friend, stood up and cheered louder than the rest of the Slytherin table. After the last kid was called up and put in to Hufflepuff, the dark haired witch tapped her fork against her glass silencing everyone, Professor Dumbledore stood up with his hands in the air announcing her was about to talk

“Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Now before we begin our feast I would like to say a few words and they are Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Hehe let the feast begin!” and as if by magic the food appeared, oh wait… it is magic ha-ha. Across all four tables there was a wide range of food of all different kinds there were every kind of potato and meat and vegetables you could ever imagine was just sitting in front of me waiting to be eaten, and with that I began to eat, grabbing roast potatoes, mashed potatoes, gammon, chicken, peas, carrots, cauliflower and to top it all off a massive helping of gravy. Charlotte looked as if she was in heaven and began scoffing food in her mouth at once, the girl could eat.

“Now I would like to make another notice, the third floor corridor is out of bounds to all of those who do not wish to die the most painful death. And with that said, enjoy your desert.” Dumbledore boomed over the noise of everyone meeting new people and making friends and for the second time today the tables filled with mountains of food, cakes, ice-cream, toffee, fudge, sherbet, all kinds of wizard sweets and muggle sweets too. Ok now I am in heaven.

“I trust you all enjoyed your feast, if the prefects could escort your houses up to your dorm rooms I would be most grateful. Good night everyone. Enjoy your evening” once again Dumbledore brought the whole hall to silence. That man never fails to get people’s attention.

  
  



	4. An enemy

I flinched as a cold breeze swept along my back. Currently we were walking down the dungeons to go to our common room. I heard a boy start speaking, close behind me. I turn to see the blonde boy from earlier.

“She’s got some bloody nerve talking to me like that, filthy little mudblood, I’ll get her back boys just you wait and see ill make her regret the day she was born” He said to two ugly looking things that must be some form of friends of his.  
Out of nowhere Charlotte speaks up. “I hope you’re not talking about me blondie!” she said in a bored manor.  
                “So what if I was. And its Draco Malfoy to you not ‘Blondie’ you filthy little mudblood.”  Wow is this lad looking to be punched because the way he’s talking to my friend, it’s what he’s going to get!  
                “Guess you’re not talking about me since I’m a pureblood” Charlotte replied with a smug look on her face. l have the same look on my face too; that’s my girl.  
                “Really? You don’t act like you come from a family of wizards.”  
                “That’s because not all of us wizards and witches are convinced that only good wizards come from a long line of magical blood so if you want to fit in with the people here I suggest that you get of your high horse and move on with our life ok, you’re no better that anyone else in this building because let’s face it if you were you wouldn’t be stuck here with us in this school.” Charlotte had a damn good point!  
 I don’t really know much about the Malfoy family except that their snobs and all of them seemed to have blonde hair too. Malfoy gave Charlotte a disgusted look but didn’t say anything back.  We took that as a cue to turn on our heals and walk off in the same direction the rest of the house had walked in. We were a bit behind Charlotte as she had stormed off in pride.  
As we approached the Slytherin common room entrance, there was a curved bookcase with a statue of the Salazar Slytherin himself.  
                “Pureblood” Claire whispered into the statues ear and took a step back. The statue moved to the side and revealed a door from behind where it was moments ago.  
                “The passwords change every 2 weeks but the first one every year is always pureblood, it’s a horrible and  offensive but that’s just how it is around here. The passwords are here on the wall by the door on a piece of parchment so when you leave you check and double check that you know what password it is because of the amount of stupid people in this house. The boy’s dorms are on the right hand side of the stair case and the girls on the left but there is only a tiny wall separating them that was knocked down by some kids a few years ago but the teachers don’t know. When you go upstairs your names will be on a piece of parchment on the door along with your roommates” Claire acted as our own personal prefect since Malfoy made us miss the actual prefects explaining things to us. As we walked up the stairs we walked down the first corridor, as we got to the end I noticed my name on a piece of parchment and Charlotte’s name followed along with three other girl’s one called Tayla Brown, one called Millicent Bulstrode and the other called Pansy Parkinson. We said goodbye to Claire and let her go and find her room from last year that she shared with Ashley and two other girls but I can’t remember what their names were.  
We settled into our room and unpacked waiting for our roommates to arrive and within two minutes or so three girls walked into the dorm, one with a brown bob, one who looked like one of Malfoys goons, the shorter one, in a wig and a pig like nose and the other with blonde curly hair that flows down to her back. The first girl and the very manly looking one both looked like a snobs and bitches whereas the other one looked like she had been placed in the wrong house she was so pretty but also quite intimidating.  
                “He’s so cute don’t you think Tayla, he’s got such cute hair and nose and chin and oh… his lips oh god his lips.” The brown haired one was fantasising; she collapsed on the bed and sighed staring at the ceiling.  
                “Pansy, he’s a rich snob with his head in the clouds, he thinks he’s better than everyone else you can see that just by looking at his walk. And presides, he doesn’t like you he barely knows you exist let alone like you. Oh and it’s the first day! Have you even spoken to him yet?” Tayla replied in an I-know-best-don’t-test-me sort of tone. To Pansy I’m guessing the other one must be Millicent. Millicent looked kind of out of place and she just went and sat on her bed closed her curtains and ignored the rest of us and probably will for the rest of the night and to be honest I don’t blame her Pansy’s unnaturally high voice was really starting to annoy me.  
                “I’m just going to take a wild guess from your description, Tayla is it? And say you’re talking about Malfoy. Oh I’m Charlotte by the way and this is Mel.” Charlotte added into their conversation before Pansy could add anything else about this oh so perfect boy.  
                “How could you have ever guessed?” Taylor replied in a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes at pansy that hasn’t even looked over at us, she was staring at the ceiling with a small smile placed on her lips and dreamy look in her eyes.  
                “Well I am going to get a shower and go to bed. Night guys.” I said finally joining the conversation I had been avoiding.  
                “Night night, don’t let Malfoy bite.” Charlotte said and winked at me before grabbing her pj’s and wand out of her trunk. As she put a frame around her bed to get dressed I lay in bed and thought of the day that had happened and thought of how much I was enjoying myself before I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. School begins

I woke up to my alarm and open my eyes to find Claire over me, I yelp in surprise, I was kind of hoping she'd stop doing that but I guess not. I get out of bed reluctantly and head to the bathroom. After having a shower, cleaning my teeth and starightening my naturally wavy hair I get dressed into my Hogwarts uniform and braid my hair. ([polyvore.com/first_year_at_hogwarts/set?id=149013383](http://www.polyvore.com/first_year_at_hogwarts/set?id=149013383))

When I enter the room all the girls have gone to breakfast all except Charlotte who is still asleep, I shake my head in disapproval and walk to her. As I start to shake her awake her alarm starts going off. Slowly she wakes up.

“Get up. Get up come on your going to miss breakfast.” I whisper in her ear. As soon as the word breakfast leaves my mouth Charlotte darts up and runs to the bathroom. 10 minutes later she comes out, dressed and ready to go ([polyvore.com/first_day_lessons_wdily/set?id=153617753](http://www.polyvore.com/first_day_lessons_wdily/set?id=153617753)).

Racing down the cobblestone stairs, Charlotte and I rush down to breakfast. We weren’t that late and still had plenty of time but we both love our food and wanted to get some of the good food! When we got to the Great Hall there was a few house elves waiting to ask what we wanted to eat.

“What would you like for breakfast mam’ anything you would like I will make for you mam’.” A small little elf with a high pitched squeaky voice asked me and Charlotte.

“Can I have some pancakes, waffles, bagels with Nutella, a bowl of Coco Pops and a bacon butty with ketchup please?” Charlotte asks almost immediately I look at her wide eyed trying not to laugh, the elf doesn't seem too effected by this however.

“Can I have a bacon, sausage and egg butty on toast please, with some beans too if you can.” I ask Charlotte gives me a confused look which I shrug off, I don't eat much in the morning unlike some people. We walk arm in arm to the Slytherin table and plonk ourselves down next to Claire and Ashley who are eating their own breakfast which by the look of things are coco pops and toast with Nutella.

“Well look who it is, the mudblood and her mudblood friends.” I heard a voice say, I look at the other side of Charlotte and see that Malfoy kid, damn he doesn't like giving up does he?

“Oh it’s you, don’t you have something better to do with your life other than sit around shouting incorrect insults at me Malfoy?” Charlotte replies whilst giving him a bored expression.

POP. Me and Charlotte turn to see two house elves one of them was the elf who took our order of food and the other I didn’t recognise but he had my food on a tray, while the other was carrying Charlotte's.

“Here you go mam’ enjoy.”

“Thank you, what is your name?” Charlotte asks the elf carrying her food.

“Lola mam’, they call me Lola” Charlotte replies this with a smile.

Professor Snape came up to us and gave us our timetables, today I have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall first two lessons with Gryffindor’s, Potions with Professor Snape third lesson and forth lesson with Gryffindor’s, and Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Quirrell fifth and sixth lesson also with Gryffindor’s. I check with Charlotte to find she has the same except when I have History of Magic, she has Herbology and vise versa.

A bell sounded through the Great Hall signalling the start of lessons, Charlotte and me jump up to make sure we’re not late for our first lesson.

“Point Me” I whisper to my wand as I lie it flat in my hand and with the demand my wand starts to move as if it was a compass.

“It’s a spell my Grand-mother taught me and Mel when we were little in case we ever got lost, the wand moves in the direction of where you want to go all you have to do is say ‘Point Me’ and think of where you would like to go. It’s a great time saver” Claire explains for me, I don't like to speak of family seems we don't have any left. We follow the wand up to the Transfiguration room and when we arrived nobody else was there except the witch who led us into the great hall last night, I remember her name being Professor Mcgonagall.

“Are we in the right place Professor?” Charlotte asked.

“If you’re here for first year transfiguration then yes you are if not then I will gladly point you in the right direction.” Me and Charlotte took our seats in the middle not wanting to look too eager to learn some new things.

“How did you manage to get here on time, nobody else seems to know where they are going” Professor McGonagall asked.

“We used the Four-Point spell, Professor, my Grand-mother taught me and my sister the spell for in case we ever got lost.” I say in a shy manner, when talking to new people or older people I get nervous and shy it always happens no matter what I do. Charlotte nudges my slightly in encouragement.

“Very good, Miss Black, what a great use of your knowledge, 5 points to Slytherin,” we both beamed as she said this, at least I got one thing right for now. A few students started to walk into the room and take their seats and when the class was almost full professor McGonagall started the lesson.

“'Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned. Now I would like you to write the ordinary alphabet and underneath that i would like you to right the alphabet of transfiguration.” As I took out my quill, ink and parchment Professor McGonagall transformed herself into a cat and sat on her desk, watching over the class. I began to right both alaphabets, I knew this quite well as Claire had taught me over the years. I had nearly finished the transfiguration alphabet under the English one as two scruffy looking boys came bursting through the door, one had ginger hair and the other had black hair and glasses. Harry Potter.

“Phew could you imagine to look on old McGonagall’s face if we were late.” The Ginger one said to Harry. Charlotte and me gave each other a knowing look and both put three fingers up at the same time and counted down 3…2…1… We both looked up at McGonagall to see her transform into her human form again and stride towards the boys. The boys both look petrified.

“Potter, Weasley, why are you both late? Do I need to transform one of you a pocket watch to make sure it doesn’t happen again” she asked, I turned to Charlotte to see realisation wash over her face then she shrugged and carried on with her work.

“Then perhaps a map, I trust you don’t need one to find your seats.” Professor replied sarcastically, she was my favourite teacher so far!

“Now class next lesson we will be turning match sticks into needles, it is very basic work but a few of the students who do not have the talent in the art that is transfiguration will find this difficult, I have to stress that anyone who is caught poking the needles, if they are successfully made, will be on detention with me and house points will be taken, is that clear” she directed the last part at Malfoy, she really is my favourite teacher so far.


	6. Potions

Next lesson is Potions. Great. It's not like I don't like potions but it's taught by Snape. Now before you start assuming that I hate Snape and he's evil and blah blah blah, let me stop you right there. Snape is my godfather and legal guardian. No one except a small amount of people know this and a smaller amount of people know the story behind it. I don't plan on telling anyone of this secret and have made a special agreement with Snape that we'll keep it a secret. Most people are afraid of him due to his intimidating looks and strange way of speaking but he's always tried his hardest with me and Claire and I can't thank him enough for what he has done, deep down he's a big softy.

I'm deep in thought, thinking of the many adventures I'm going to go on around the castle and its grounds, I cant wait to explore my surroundings, Charlotte is talking to Ashley so I think of the first place I want to explore.

I get tapped on the arm by Charlotte and she asks if I'm ready to go. I spring to life and take out my wand.

“Point me” the wand sprang into action and lead us down to the dungeons.

“What’s it doing?” Charlotte asks me confused.

“It’s taking us to the common rooms to get our cauldrons from our dorm; we need them for the lesson, silly.

We need to hurry up or Snape will have our heads on a spike faster than you can say ‘unicorn horn’” Charlotte laughes as we raced up stairs to grab our cauldrons. My wand was still acting like a compass so we followed it until we came outside a dark door, we walked inside and took our seats at the work benches. Inside the room was filled with shelves and shelves of random animals and ingredients stored in glass jars, there was a cloth hanging over a door in the corner of the room, the room was dark and cold and the ceiling has burn marks over almost all of the fire rings on the left hand side of the individual work benches and the work tables had a pot of potion tools at the right hand side of them with a cutting board in the centre, the room was surprisingly neat everything had a place and everything was in its place. There isn’t many people in here only me,Charlotte, Malfoy and his goons and the girl from the train looking for the toad, everyone else must be late or lost.

“Does anybody know… about the rest of your class mate’s whereabouts?” Snape asked in his usual monotone voice.

“I think they might be lost Professor.” Malfoy answered him with a slight hint of amusement in his voice

“I will be back in a moment, do not touch… anything, or I I’ll give you an hour long detention on Friday night.” Usual threats of Snape, he never actually goes through with these unless he seriously hates you or you've pissed him off big time. He left the room in a hurry. About a minute or so after he left more people started to fill into the class and take their seats

“So, mudblood, I hear you are already sleeping with someone, is this true I must say you move quickly, I’m impressed.” Malfoy aims this at Charlotte, I turn in my seat and glare at the white headed prick.

“Malfoy, have you heard what you have just said? You sound so purvey, we are 12 for god sakes, of course I’m not sleeping with anyone you arrogant toad. Oh and how many times! I’m a pureblood you imbecilic prick, stop calling me mudblood!” Charlotte snaps back, I smirk in victory.

“there will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class, as such I don’t expect all of you to appreciate the exact art that is potion making, however for those select few” he looked at Malfoy, me and Charlotte.

“I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not. Pay. Attention” Snape was now looking at Harry who was busy writing notes on a piece of parchment, he didn’t even notice that Snape had stopped talking to the class and was now addressing the speech directly at him the girl off the train, I think someone called her Hermione, had to elbow him to make him stop writing.

“Mr Potter, our new celebrity, tell me what would I get if I added powdered root of asidel to an infusion of wormwood” Hermione’s hand shot up, guess she’s going to be this schools top swat then isn’t she.

“You don’t know?” harry shook his head.

“Well let’s try again, where, Mr Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?” Hermione’s hand shot up again and Harry shook his head for the second time

“I don’t know, sir” he said with a mix of disappointment, embarrassment and hatred in his voice.

“What is the difference between monkshood and Wolfs-Bain?” Harmonies hand was still in the air, why is she not aware of how stupid she looks.

“I don’t know sir” Harry said again with even more disappointment and embarrassment laced in his voice more than before.

“Pity, clearly fame isn’t everything, is it Mr Potter?”

“Clearly Hermione knows, seems a pity not to ask her.” Damn someone has a death wish, the class, except me and Charlotte laughed.

“Silence.” Snape and Professor McGonagall seem to have the same ability to shut up a class without even trying. There was a long pause and the tension seamed to build up

“Put you hand down you silly girl.” Hermione’s hand went down almost as fast as it went up. This time Snape took long strides across the classroom to stand in front of Harry’s workbench, he pulled out a chair and sat opposite him.

“For your information, Potter, asidel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so strong it is known as ‘the draught of the living dead’, a bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons, as for monkshood and wolfs-bane they are the same plant which also goes by the name of acumen. Well… why aren’t you all copying this down? And Gryffindor’s note that 5 points will be taken from your house for your class mate’s cheek.” Malfoy and his goons where laughing as they started to write down what Snape has just said but I just sat back and waited for our next instruction, I wrote this down while he was talking. Charlotte seems to have done the same.

“Now I hope you all realise that due to some peoples inexperience with potions means that we will not be making a potion today, this lesson there will be a test to see how many of you are capable of brewing a potion, successfully or not, without singeing off your eyebrows then we will see how long it will be until we make a potion.” Easy, Snape has gone over this with me a thousand times.

Snape started handing out test papers.

“You have an hour… Go”

Fifteen minutes later Charlotte stood up and handed in her test paper. Hermione’s eyes widened and she started scribbling faster. Snape started to mark her paper, whilst he was doing so I handed in my paper. A ghost smile appeared on Snape’s face as he walked towards Charlotte and me with our papers,

“Full marks, Miss Smith and Miss Black well done. Perhaps there is some hope in this year group.” And with that he walked back to his desk, took out his quill and said

“10 points to Slytherin, top marks well done.” He looked at us both and the ghost smile reappeared.


	7. Posters

Lunch was next and I was well in need of food! As we arrive in the entrance of the great hall the tables are covered in sandwiches, pizzas, all kinds of pastas, salad, crackers, cakes, cookies, chocolate bars, fruit bowls and pasties. I grabbed a few of everything and began to eat as it was long time till tea time! Charlotte grabbed some napkins and put biscuits in it ready to eat later on class, this didn't surprise me much.

“What do you guys have next?” asked Ashley

“Double Herbology, what about you guys?”

“Double potions, Snape absolutely hate’s me it’s not fair I can’t wait till I can drop it.” Ashley started stressing, she always used to do this when she came round in the holidays but made sure she was never there when Snape was or she made sure to avoid him, she really thinks he hates her. Strange child.

“I have a feeling he likes us, me and Mel finished first and both got all of them right. I finished with half the time we had set left and Mel 5 minutes behind me.” Charlotte told me, I cringed as she said it proudly, this wasn't going to go down good.

“Well of course he’s going to like you and Mel, Charlotte, you aced a test on the first day with loads of time to spare whereas me, I took the same test and was only halfway through when he asked for them back! And I've never messed up a potion to this day but he still holds a grudge against me!”

“Don’t be ridiculous Ash! How can he hate someone in his own house?” Ashley’s paranoia was showing really badly now and I can't help but feel sorry for her. She tries her hardest in that lesson and Snape never gives her a second glance.

 

The bell goes signalling lessons again. Charlotte and me started to move down to the green houses, the way there was uneventful we both just chatted about Ashley and how she gets paranoid a lot. She never had a good childhood and it doesn’t surprise me the fact she doesn’t like meeting new people. We were walking down the stone path when Charlotte remembered she had left her herb book in the common room.

“Shoot! I left my book in the common room. You run ahead and tell miss I might be a tad late and I’ll catch up as quickly as I can.” Not even waiting for my reply Charlotte left, running to the dungeons. I carry on to the greenhouses. The weather was frosty today, a cold breeze in the autumn air. We were in for a cold winter, I could feel it. As I approached the greenhouse Professor Sprout wasn't in sight, 5 minutes later she popped out of one of the greenhouses. I looked around but couldn't see Charlotte, she was going to be in trouble. Professor started to guide us in the direction of the first house, then lead us to a wooden bench she told us to sit along it. Charlotte appeared from nowhere and sat beside me.

“Ok class I am Professor Sprout and today we will be learning about Spiky Bush, we will be learning how to identify them and ways to destroy them. There is no known use of them so they are not important but they are a huge pest when you’re trying to maintain a healthy weed free garden-’’

“- So basically we’re learning how to do servants work then-” a voice whispered behind Charlotte. I recognised this voice of the platinum haired boy, Malfoy.

“- I would like you to place your wands on the work stations in front of you to make sure we are not going to have any injuries as I am sure Madame Pomfrey would not like to spend the first day back treating burns and growing back eyebrows.”

“Ok class, repeat after me,  _Incendio._ ”

There was a chorus of incendio’s from all over the room.

“Very good, now everyone grab your wands and follow me” as Professor Sprout lead the class out of the greenhouse to by the patch of land reserved for teaching first years how to fly, Charlotte looked at me,

“I ran into Malfoy on the way to the common room, he told me that he looked at my family history and that he saw my mum was muggle born when she pureblood but he then went on to say my dad was from a long line of wizard blood, so now hes going to make a new nickname for me, all I want is for him to fucking leave me alone! Is that too much to ask?”

“He likes you.” I said with a smirk.

“Really, that’s all you can say to me not maybe he’s sick or maybe he accidentally got sat on by Crabbe or Goyle and his brain isn’t functioning properly or even he might be joking since he got the fact that my mother is a pureblood not a muggle-born, not even a smart remark nothing just he likes you… Really Mel I expected more of you… I’m hurt I’m truly wounded.”

This girl is so over dramatic, its unbelievable however when she mentioned the comment about Crabbe and Goyle my smirk grew bigger.

“Ok chill no need for the dramatics, it’s just the first thing that comes to mind when you hear a story like that. Look we’ll have a proper talk about it after class ok” and as soon as replied with this Professor Sprout came to a stop and turned around to address then class.

“Right, down this hill are some spiky bush plants that have been wrecking the nearby vegetation over summer, I want you to use the Incendio incantation to destroy them. Now I have to warn you that the spikes will not be destroyed by the flames instead they will explode out of the bush. I must suggest that you stand back away from the bushes and only after the last one has been destroyed may you go and collect the spikes from the grass and put them in this bag.” Sprout placed a brown bag on the ground as everyone started to line up along the top of a hill. Most chose to stand further back than others, mainly muggle-borns, and few chose to stand at the top of the hill. These few where Me, Charlotte, Tayla, Pansy, Malfoy and a boy I don’t know the name of.

“ _Incendio_ ” I took out my wand I and Charlotte done the same, everyone else was a bit nervous to go first. After my plant had burst into flames other people started to follow suit, soon all of the plants had burst into flames and died down.

“Ok it is safe to go and collect the spikes now” me and Charlotte slowly walked down the hill and collected about 10 spikes each. After the lesson ended we split off from Tayla who was going to the library and made our way down to the common room before dinner, I don’t really feel like talking about the Malfoy incident right now, we entered our dorm room and plonked ourselves down on bed. After a while of talking to each other whilst decorating our side of the room with our masses of posters, we combined them and just completely covered the wall both of out beds are positioned on and by the time we got the last poster on the wall the bell rang and signalled us to go to dinner so we headed down to the main hall and sat down next to a girl, who I recognised from classes today, talking to Tayla.  
“Hi guys this is Haleigh, she’s my best friend and has been since we were two years old, Haleigh this is Mel and Charlotte they are my roommates along with pug-face and Crabbette.” Tayla did introductions and pointed at us as she said our names. Haleigh is your typical ‘emo’ girl brown hair with purple dip dye, eyeliner, arms full of bracelets and band bands, I can see a band top peeking out from under her robes, she’s got a nose piercing, multiple ear piercings and she’s wearing black boots with studs. From her exterior look you wouldn’t think she is twelve and the look really suits her.

“Hi” me and Charlotte both said together, we look at each other at the same time and stay completely frozen for about 5 seconds then burst out laughing. I’m really happy that I made a friend this early into the year that I can say I think will truly be friends with for a the rest of our lives.


	8. Band

It’s been about two weeks at Hogwarts now and they have been pretty much uneventful except for the few run ins with Malfoy and his 'gang'. Me, Charlotte, Tayla and Haleigh just sat and talked a lot, Haleigh is actually really nice girl and we have made sure we sit next to each other in all our lessons since we are in all the same lessons together until third year, Pansy is still moping after Malfoy she has somehow managed to get into his group of friends, Harry Potter is still the talk of the school which is ridiculous he’s not that much of a big deal. See being in his family is hard enough all you get is 'oh, Harry done so well on this.. he’s such a good boy, blah blah blah' it pisses me off but what most people don't know is he wasn't an only child like everyone thought. He had a twin sister, she also survived but she got put up for adoption as no one in the wizarding world new of this. No one has seen or heard from her in 10 years and to make things even more interesting Lily Potter was pregnant with her third child when she died. See sometimes it pays to be related to jerks.

Anyway rant over. The 6 of us were sat around the Slytherin table enjoying our breakfast when the owls arrived with our post. I never get mail as there's no one to get mail from. Heidi, Charlotte's owl lands on her shoulder waiting patiently for her to finish the nutella covered toast she had stuffed in her mouth. Charlotte flicks through her mail and stops on a letter looking confused, yet again. I peek over her shoulder..

‘Open privately’

“Who’s that from?” I ask her

“No idea” a puzzled look was lingering on her face.

“I’m going to go and open it.” even though I wanted to know what the letter was about, I respected that she needed privacy.

“What did the letter say?” I ask when she gets back, she passes me the letter and sighed and waits for me to finish reading it.

“I have no idea who it could be.” I tell her honestly.

“How can you even assume tha- wait you’re not saying it is Malfoy, I thought you jump to that conclusion.”

“I was going to, but then I thought it seems un-Draco-like so I didn’t. Just go tonight and find out”

“But… What if I end up regretting it… what if it’s all just a trick” She gives me a pleading look trying to convince me that she shouldn't go but she needs to find out what they want. She sits there waiting but I don't say anything more, however I'm having a debate in my head in ways to make her go and if it is such a good idea, then an idea pops into my head.

“Just go, I’ll go with you if you want me too and then I’ll wait around the corner and if it all goes to shit then I’ll come and bombarda the bitches ok, you’ll be fine stop worrying” I explain my idea to her

“Fine but promise me if all goes well you’ll be gone and don’t let your nosiness get the best of you please.”

“FINE I won’t be nosey”

“Good” and with that said we leave the hall and head to our dorms, Charlotte goes into the bathroom muttering something about getting a shower, I take this opportunity to get changed into more comfortable clothes, ([www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=161074165](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=161074165)) . Charlotte comes out of the bathroom dressed ([polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156539437](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156539437)).

“We’ve got about an hour till curfew what do you want to do?” I ask her, she thinks then asks me

“Can you play guitar?” I smile a wide genuine smile. I love playing guitar, its the only thing that ive ever been good at and the only thing I've stuck too, I love playing and it calms me down.

“Oh yes, I play” and with that I took out my green and black guitar,it took all of 2 seconds for it to sink in to Charlotte. I have one of Tony Perry's guitars, I'm good friends with the band as I've been to many concerts and met them billionsof times, it was a birthay present of the band around 2 years ago. Charlotte takes out her guitar and my jaw drops open. ([polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156543874](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=156543874)).

“HOW DID YOU GET THAT? OMG IS IT REAL? IS IT REALLY HIS? I THINK SO!” Me and Mel both shouted at each other and then burst out laughing.

“So when did you get it?” Charlotte asks me so I told me the story of how I know the band and stuff. Claire has the same one but the other way around so where mines green Claire’s is black and where mines black Claire’s is green, I then explained how I'm good friends with Vic and that’s why I have my laptop with me, so I can talk to Vic on skype since he’s a muggle and all.

Charlotte then told me how she got hers, her mum got it for her.

“Let’s go and find Claire and we can play together there’s got to be a song we all know right haha!” to say I was excited would be the understatement. I haven't played my guitar in nearly a month which made me sad. I used to play it everyday.

Once we collected Claire, who was doing homework in the common room we went back up to the dorm and, luckily, Pansy and Millicent weren’t in the room neither was Tayla.

“Do you both know ‘I swear this time I mean it’ by Mayday Parade?” Charlotte asked.

“Of course we do that was one of the first songs we learnt”

“Great, who wants to sing?”

“I don't sing much, I'm shy about my voice so I'll stick to guitar for now maybe the next song I'll sing but Claire can sing but she doesn’t like singing a lot it’s a hidden talent of her, do you sing?”

“Do but not very well but it’s better than nothing I guess right?”

“Let’s do it 1…2…3…”

([youtube.com/watch?v=9_N5ePK7LGc](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_N5ePK7LGc))

It didn’t take long for all of us to get relaxed, it was soothing.

“Oh Florida, please be still tonight, Don't disturb this love of mine, Look how she's so serene, You've gotta help me out,

And count the stars to form in lines, and find the words we'll sing in time, I want to keep her dreaming, it’s my one wish, I won't forget this.” I drift further and further into the song relaxing and forgetting the worries of meeting the mystery guy.

“I'm outdated, overrated, Morning seems so far way, So I'll sing a melody, And hope to God she's listening, Sleeping softly while I sing, And I'll be your memories, Your lullaby for all the times, Hoping that my voice could get it right.” Forgetting my past, I shut my eyes and me and the music became one

“If luck is on my side tonight, My clumsy tongue will make it right, And wrists that touch, It isn't much, but it's enough, To form imaginary lines, Forget your scars, we'll forget mine, The hours change so fast, Oh God, please make this last.

'Cause I'm outdated, overrated, Morning seems so far way.” Forgetting who I was for a brief moment and relaxing.

“So I'll sing a melody, And hope to God she's listening, Sleeping softly while I sing, And I'll be your memories, Your lullaby for all the times, Hoping that my voice could get it right, Could get it right.

You could crush me, Please don't crush me, 'Cause baby I'm a dreamer for sure, And I won't let you down, I swear this time I mean it, And I'll sing a melody, And hope to God she's listening, Sleeping softly while I sing, And I'll be your memories, Your lullaby for all the times, Hoping that my voice could get it right.” I opened my eyes and looked up at my friends they both look awestruck they had tears lingering in their eyes threatening to escape.

“Was that ok?” Charlotte asked...

“That was beautiful you have such an amazing voice. Where did you learn to sing like that?” Claire said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at me but I was frozen she had sang so well I had even joined in with the chorus! She looked towards the door and I followed her eyes to the door to see Malfoy’s friend I recognise from our first Herbology lesson.

“Who was that singing?” He asked surprise laced his voice

“Err it was me” Charlotte said blushing trying to hide her face.

“Well your very good at singing and all of you really know how to play guitar you’ve got good potential. I’m Blaise, Blaise Zabini” he stuck his hand out and gave her a smile that could make anyone’s knees weak including mine.

“Charlotte Smith, this is Mel and Claire Black” She pointed to each of us as she said our names.

“Nice to meet you guys, can I hear you play another song please”

“Yeah, wait what time is it?” She said remembering about tonight.

“Ten to eight, why?”

“No reason just wondering, what else do you guys know?” She asked us.

“Do you know Lived a Lie by You Me at Six, we can do the acoustic version since we have no drums?” ([youtube.com/watch?v=LFmsjPFK15k](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFmsjPFK15k))

“Perfect” the smile on her face came back again, I loved ymas, Josh's voice made my day and the band were getting more popular.

“Well somebody told me, that I would be a dreamer for life, somebody told me I would never reach the other side” Blaise started tapping on the bed to give us a bit of rhythm and back us up

“Well you say I'm old news, but cross your fingers, I’m yours to lose, What if I told you, that things will never improve

And if I lived a lie, Would someone meet me on the other side, So I can burn up bright, (so I can burn, so I can burn)”

“The grass is always greener, someone else's past is always cleaner, but I'm a believer, that there's a fool in all of us

And if I lived a lie, would someone meet me on the other side, so I can burn up bright

Oh, I don't really know where our ghosts go, No, I don't really know where our ghosts go, so live a lie just tonight, tonight

We are believers {7}, we are, we are

If I lived a lie, would someone meet me on the other side, so I can burn up bright

And if I lived a lie, would someone meet me on the other side, so I can burn up bright

Oh, I don't really know where our ghosts go, No, I don't really know where our ghosts go, So live a lie just tonight, tonight, And burn up bright.” When we finished we all took a breath and realised we didn't actually suck.

“We could make a band if we found a drummer you know” I finally said something.

“I don’t drum but I know somebody who does, he’s called River he’s in my year, he’s constantly playing in his dorm, it got so bad we had to sound proof his room but he never noticed so keep that one to yourself I could ask him if he wants to start a band.” We could do this we could generally make a band! This could be amazing

“Let’s do it you go ask him me and Mel have to run somewhere quick but we shouldn’t be long, it was great meeting you Blaise I’ll see you later and we can talk a bit if you want” She blushes, ohh someone has a crush.

“Yeah sure see you later” He stood up and left.


	9. Drummer

Me and Charlotte walked out through the common room door and walked up 7 flights of stairs to the astronomy tower then another flight of stairs to the top. When we got to the astronomy tower I noticed boy leaning on the railings I couldn’t see his face but I knew who it was, the blonde hair gave him away, Malfoy. No wonder he sent the letter anonymously. We went around the corner so he couldn’t hear movement and had a silent conversation using facial expressions and hand gestures, debating whether or not I should go and talk to him but I eventually convinced her to go inside to talk to him and I greed, after a few minutes of convincing, to wait five minutes and if she doesnt end up trying to kill him that I can go and she'll tell me all about it in the morning.  
“Malfoy?” I heard her say, she sounded so bored and done already that I was finding it difficult not to laugh.  
“Hey… I was beginning to think you wouldn’t turn up” he said in a small voice that sounded very un-Malfoy-like way.  
“It’s kinda hard to disagree with Mel when she makes up her mind, so what’s up?” curiosity is starting to get the better of her, I could tell by the eagerness in her voice.   
“Multiple reasons to be honest but first I wanted to apologise for calling you a mudblood all the time, I think you’re a really cool person and you can really sing and I really want to be friends with you and get to know you. But obviously id understand if you don’t want to and if you hate me that’s cool but I really hope you don’t”   
And that was my queue to leave, I was no prepared to hear the rest of this conversation, it was getting far too cringey far too quick. I jogged down the steps and started heading back to the common room I collided with someone, I looked up to see none other than my cousin, well shit.  
"I'm sorry, wasn't looking were I was going." I said trying to get away from him as quickly as possible, he smiled a small smile then saw my ring of my snake and my necklace saying slytherin pride he then looked at me again but his smile was replaced with a glare, the fucks wrong with him the twat. I just shake my head slightly and start walking back towards the common room until yet again I collide into another person, I look up to be greeted by beautiful blue eyes, I apologise for a second time in the last 5 minutes.  
"Its fine really, I wasn't looking to were I was walking because believe me I don't walk into pretty girls all the time" he replies with a little smile placed upon his lips. Blushing I start to fiddle with my beanie  
" I was caught up I'm my thoughts so it really wasn't your fault, I should go." I try to walk away but he ends up by my side walking in the direction I'm walking in.  
"You heading to the Slytherin common room" he asks me, I just nod in reply.  
"What a coincidence, so am I, I'm a second year, my names River." He tells me, then his name clicks, he's the drummer!  
"So your the drummer Blaise was telling us about? And my names Mel"  
He looms at me for a minute, literally just looking at me as we're walking and its starting to get creepy now.  
"You're one of the girls he was telling me about? Well seems its you I'm definitely going to be joining your band now' he finally speaks finishing it off with a wink. I laugh a little.  
"So do you play any other instruments?" I ask him trying to keep the conversation going so he doesn't have to just look at me.  
"Actually yes, I okay guitar too and sometimes I sing."  
"Well we should duet sometime then" I tell him smiling.  
"Yes we definitely should!"  
We talk a bit more getting to know each other and before I know it, we're outside the common room, River whispers the password and we enter. I say my goodbyes to River before he walks over to a group of people sat around the fire, there's one girl who glares at me as I walk past and notice that she latches herself onto Rivers arm, wow overprotective much? I walk into my dorm to find the other girls already asleep, I change into my PJs and climb into bed snuggling into my pillow, I slip into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Kissing and relationships

I wake up to sunlight entering the room, I roll over and check the time on my phone, I'm earlier than usual, wow, shocker there. I get out of bed and lazily get my uniform on and then loosely braid my hair as I have no effort to do anything, its only when I'm ready that I notice Charlotte isn't in bed, she wouldn't be up at this hour, now I'm panicking! I walk into the common room to find Malfoy and Charlotte asleep on the couch next to each other, looking at them I get a plan but I need Draco awake! I creep over to the couch and shake Malfoy slightly, he wakes up instantly. He looks at me but I put my finger to my lips and glance at Charlotte, have seems to get the message I whisper to him to go and get ready, I then go and wake Claire up in her dor and explain the plan to her. We all stand around her, I straddle her, whilst Claire kneels at her side near her face and on the count of three I begin shaking her violently and Claire poking her on the cheek while Draco just stands behind us laughing, suddenly wakes up and looks at me  
            I sit up slightly before looking at her seriously,  
             “You have 20 minutes left of breakfast and you’re still in last night’s clothes” A sick twisted grin appears on my face as threw myself forward into my previous position of being an inch away from her face and whisper “Run”.  
I've never seen her get up and run so fast by this time I'm in absolute stitches, trying to breathe between laughs! Within 2 minutes she was back in the common room, dressed and ready for food.  
            “Why are you here? I thought you would have been at breakfast ages ago?” she asked Draco. Oh gos she never noticed him, this is getting funnier and funnier!  
            “I’ve been here the WHOLE time.” The colour drained from her face for all of 3 seconds before it all came flooding back making her look like a human tomato.  
            “Y…yo… you have?... I didn’t see you… I just really like food ok” I didn't think it was possible but she went even redder.  
            “I can tell, but it’s a good thing haha trust me” and before anyome could say anymore she had ran to the great hall. Me and Claire still had years pouring down our faces and laughing silent laughter.  
            “Come on if we’re late to History of Magic again Binns will give us a detention and I see more than enough of his blue body as it is. See you at lunch Claire.” We all made our way down to one of the only classes all six of us shared together. We made our way to the very back table where we sat at the back of the room and declared these seats as our now regular seats Blaise at one end of the large desk then Me, Charlotte, Draco, Goyle then Crabbe at the other end of the table.  
            “Good Morning class, today we will be continuing our studies of the 1378 Soap Blizzard and the economic crash that followed, please take out your parchment and quills and make notes on the…”  
            “Argg he’s so borrrriiiiinnngggggg, I swear the quicker I can drop this lesson the better” Charlotte whispered to the table, we completely blocked out the lesson that was going on around us and just talked for the whole of the lesson about absolutely nothing and if I’m honest Draco is actually quite funny and todays lesson didn’t completely suck. Me and Blaise started to flirt a bit throughout the lesson but it was nothing serious and I couldn't exactly help myself and he was very attractive however all I could think about was the blue eyes and their owner, River. I didn’t even realise that class had just ended until Draco and Charlotte had stood up.  
Our next class was potions and it was me, Draco, Charlotte and Blaise. We sat at the front desk just the four of us and Blaise went and collected all of our cauldrons from the first year store cupboard, apparently Snape doesn’t trust us enough to remember our cauldrons every lesson and that we won’t try to make a potion in our dorm rooms and set the castle on fire. I see were he is coming from however as I have nearly blew our house up once or twice so he always takes precautions!   
Today we are making our first potion of the year after having to learn the basics like the different type of cauldron’s and vials and the ingredients, all for the benefit of the muggleborns.  Today we are making the cure for boils, one of the easiest potions know to wizard-kind.  
            “Listen up… as you all know… we… are making… the cure for boils potion… Now I do not… under any circumstances… want you to use this potion… you will bottle it in the… correct vial… and it will be stored on the shelves… under your caldrons. Collect your ingredients… you have the rest of this lesson to brew your potion… if anybody finishes… before the lesson ends… do not bottle your potion… tell me… I will inspect it… You may begin.” Charlotte stood up to get the ingredients for the table. Draco sat patiently waiting for her to return while Me and Blaise got deep in conversation about the band and our plans and stuff. I got nudged which resulted in me knocking into Blaise who thankfully managed to catch me in time, we both looked up rather pissed but Charlotte the culprit just smirked at us both. I started making some of my potion whilst having a conversation with Blaise, I've done this a thousand tomes if not more at home so I was pretty chilled about the lesson. I had done everything that I could so far and had to wait 20 minutes whilst the potion heated in this time I helped Blaise as Charlotte was deep in conversation with Draco. After 20 minutes I finished making my potion, once it was complete I looked over at Snape who just nodded his head at me with a smirk, well that's me done for the lesson. As I was cleaning I hear Snape congratulate Charlotte and give her full marks.  
   
The day dragged on after that we had flying practice which was always ended in me and Charlotte, joined by Blaise and Draco today, throwing a ball between us in the air to practise our balancing. Then after lunch was Herbology where we learnt about Puffapods and how they are good for keeping giants away. But finally it was the end of the day and to be perfectly honest it had dragged, the day had been so long and boring. As I sat on the couch I had Charlotte's head on my knee and I was playing with her hair while she spoke to Draco was sat on her feet and Blaise was sat on the arm of the couch closet to me and Claire was sat on the floor practicing guitar. I was sitting on the couch when I saw River and that girl from yesterday kissing, it hurt to look at them but then I realised how stupid I was acting and got into a conversation with Blaise. We were talking about everything and anything. Charlotte sat up and started to talk to Draco more, i moved over to see Blaise sit very close to me not that I was complaining or anything. Charlotte and Draco all of a sudden stand up and start heading to the boys dorm rooms I look at Charl in confusion but then wink at her with a smirk on my lips.   
I turn my attention back to Blaise and we sit talking for a while longer, I start to feel sleepy so I lay my head on his knee and he plays with my hair whilst talking, at this moment in time we're discussing our favourite films, mine is obviously star wars, we sit like this for a while longer until I feel the need to go to bed, I sit up and tell Blaise I'm going back to my dorm, I stand up bit only for Blaise to stand in front of me, blocking my path.   
          "Before you go you mind if I ask you something...?" He looks really nervous.  
          "Sure..."  
          "Willyougooutwithme?" he says at top speed, luckily I hear exactly what he says.  
          " you know what, yes I will" I reply and with that I put my lips on his for a few seconds before pulling away he has a cute smile on his lips that makes me smile. I say goodnight to him and give him a kiss on the cheek before heading to my dorm. I sit on my bed and wait for Charlotte, 5 minutes later she walks through the door. We lock eyes.  
            “-I just kissed Draco”  
            “-Me and Blaise are together-“wait what.


	11. Halloween

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, me and Blaise got a lot closer to each other, we were best friends and couldn't get any closer than we already were. Charlotte and Draco also got closer but after their little kiis that took place they decided against getting together at this moment and time but I can guarantee that they'll be together in no time. Days were spent on lessons and night were spent with our little group and some nights we had band meetings,time flew by and before I knew it, it was Halloween. The Great Hall was decorated from door to door in floating pumpkins and cobwebs the ceiling was covered in flying bats.   
Everybody was excited of all the sweets they had indulged and all the parties taken place later on this evening,everywhere was buzzing and the excitement seemed to be contagious . Today's lessons were slightly different as they were Halloween themed and contained a lot more sweets and food to Charlotte's happiness.  
Me, Charlotte and Claire are sitting in the great hall having our breakfast before our first lesson of the day when Draco and Blaise come running up to us "you need to one with us, quickly" Blaise rushed out whilst Draco was catching his breath. "Why?" "Just trust me ok?" "Ok" we walked out of the great hall behind them, followed them down the stairs to the common room and as soon as we got there 'SPLAT' my face was now full of whipped cream and then an uproar of laughter from the two boys rang in my ears. What pricks! I look to my side to see Charlotte had met the same fate as me. I aimed a glare towards Blaise and began chasing him, grabbing a can if cream along the way and stuffing it on my robes, he ran into his dorm, leaving me at one side of his bed and him on the other, I mentally began deciding on attack methods when one popped into my head! Slowly I walked to the edge of the bed and his smirk soon slipped off his face and look of worry replaced it I took a quick step to my left, tricking him he took a step to his left (the opposite way I went) I quickly jumped on his bed and on him, I grabbed a can of cream from my robes and began squirting cream all over him, laughing hysterically. Getting off of him, I walked to his door and blew him a kiss. I went back into the common room to find Charlotte completely clean and Draco covered in cream, I began laughing at the sight, walked to Charlotte and high fived her. I don't think this was part of the boys' plan if I'm being honest but you do not mess with either of us two girls. Claire comes into the common room looking extremely happy.

“You'll never guess what..” She says to me and Charlotte

“What..?” We both answer simultaneously, this has become a habit of ours and is completely unstoppable.

“Dumbledore has given us the rest of the day off, to set up for all of the parties” She tells us getting excited and starts doing a funky dance in the middle of the common room.

“No wayyy!!! Please tell me you're not joking” Charlotte asks her

Claire just smiles in reply which is enough to inform us that she is deadly serious! This has to be one of the best schools ever!

“You know what that means then... Band practiseeee!!”I say this to the girls and they burst out laughing muttering the words 'too cute' and 'adorable' under their breaths. No way in hell am I cute or adorable, do these people even know me?

We make our way up the stairs to our dorm with a cream covered Draco and Blaise following moodily. I take out my acoustic guitar as Claire takes hers out. We all sit in a circle as I begin strumming the first few notes from one of my favourite songs, a small smile appears on both of the girls faces. I begin singing the first lines...

“As we wake up in your room, Your face is the first thing I see, The first time I've seen love, And the last I'll ever need..” Charlotte then takes over... “you remind her that your future would be nothing without her, Never lose her, I'm afraid, Better think of something good to say, But it's all been done, more than once so I'll keep on trying, Oh God don't let me be the only one who says... “ then together we both continue...

No! At the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
When second chances won't leave you alone,  
Then there's faith in love  
  
She was always the one,  
I'll repeat it again, the one,  
No such thing as too young,  
Red lights flash in the car we're kissing in,  
Call me crazy,  
  
I've always tried to remind her that the future's  
Just a few heartbeats away from disaster.  
I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away.  
  
No! At the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone (won't leave you alone...)  
  
No at the top of our lungs,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone  
  
(No)  
We'll repeat it again,  
There's no, no such thing as too young,  
Second chances won't leave you alone,  
'Cause there's faith in...  
  
(Love)  
If you kiss me goodnight,  
I'll know, everything is alright,  
Second chances won't leave us alone,  
Won't leave us alone, 'Cause there's faith in love

As I finish the last few notes I'm breathing heavily from putting every bit of energy into that performance, that song is by the far my favourite, as the last note finished I looked around our circle to see Charlotte in the same state as me with tears in her eyes, Claire was sobbing silently into the back of her hand and as for the two lads, well their jaws were hanging. The sight of them made me cheer up a little. I put my guitar down and look at the time. Shit. There was only 3 hours left until our house party and none of us had even attempted to get ready, I hadn't even thought of what to wear, I look at Charlotte with horror on my face.

“Mel, why do you look like you've see a ghost” Charlotte must have saw my panic stricken face.

“The party is in 3 hours and I have nothing to wear!” I reply.

Claire suddenly stands up and grabs the two boys leading them to the door.

“I think it's time you two left and got ready yourselves” She opens the door and pushes the lads out then turns back to us.

“I'll be back in 10 minutes don't move, start getting ready and don't panic.” And with that she leaves, closing the door behind her.   
“What is she up to now” Charlotte voices my thoughts.

“I have no fucking idea”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- The song is kissing in cars by Pierce the veil and it would be a good idea to listen to it of you haven't heard it before!


	12. Halloween part 2~ Trolls

I was meant to give you this for Christmas but it’s more important now” Claire comes rushing back in and hands me a bag, she then turns on her heel and walks out of the room, probably to go and get ready I opened it cautiously with confused look, to reveal [this](http://www.polyvore.com/halloween/set?id=159051680). I carried it to my bed and pulled the curtains around the posters so I could change, I was absolutely gobsmacked by this gift, it was so beautiful and I’m not much of a dress kind of girl! Just as I pull the last curtain around I see Charlotte walking to the bathroom carrying her [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/halloween_wdily/set?id=158673077). I get changed humming to a random song, once I’m finished I step out to find Claire waiting by the door in her [outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/claire_halloween/set?id=159052161). Charlotte came out of the bathroom and grabbed her robes putting them on over her clothes. Claire and I both copied her actions.

“You ready to go?” she asked.

“Yeah, I guess, come on the foods great you’ll love it” Claire said as we followed her out of the door.

As we walked into the Great Hall the tables were clear but the room was still decorated, in our house we never made much effort as we were all lazy. Immediately we saw Draco and Blaise with three empty seats around them, we all took our seats and waited for the feats to begin.

“Settle down everyone please, I do not wish to keep you very long I’m sure that you will want to celebrate with your friends in a different way-“ He winked directly at us five then continued “- so I will keep this very short. Hem hem, Enjoy” He wave his hands and mountains of sweets, cakes and sugary treats appeared on the tables with the occasional sandwich or two.

The five of us were chatting among ourselves when a loud bang came from the Great Hall doors banging open.

“TROOOOOLLLLLLLLLL IN THE DUNGEON TROOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL IN THE DUNGEON” he looked like he was going to be sick, the colour drained from his face “Thought you ought to know” Then SPLAT he collapsed on the floor, this acts as a signal for everybody to panic, scream and run for the door, even Draco looked terrified I however just looked at Charlotte and Claire then nodded and sat back down so we wouldn't get crushed in the stampede.

“SILENCEEE” Dumbledore boomed over the noise of people, everything stopped like someone had just frozen the time. “Will the prefects please escort their houses to the dormitories; all members of staff follow me to the dungeon.” He said much calmer than I expected, it was almost as if he had done this before. We slowly stood up and made our way to the crowd. I already hated everyone in this god damn school and over reacting. I was about to start up the stairs when Charlotte grabbed my arm and dragged me the opposite way. I started asking her what the fuck we were doing but I had no luck as she carried on walking. We disappeared into what was a girl bathroom, Charlotte turned to leave when a loud scream filled our ears. The sound of smashing wood then followed. Tcharlotte ran through the door leaving me to follow. I walked in to see Harry, Ron and Hermoine and there, right in front of Hermione stood a twelve foot tall troll. It was only then that reality sunk in that Hermione was crouched under a sink trying not to make a sound. As I looked around at the bathroom, the stalls were smashed to bits and Ron and Harry were throwing broken wood planks at the troll, Charlotte instantly joined in and I followed suit.

“Hey pea-brain” Ron shouted and grasped the attention away from Hermione. We carried on throwing wood at the troll and for a split second I thought it worked until Hermione tried to move from under the sinks, catching the eye of the brain dead troll. It, for the second time this evening, lifted up its club and smashed the sink directly above Hermione.

“Hermione MOVE!!” Charlotte shouted to her, Ron and Harry didn’t know Me and Charl were stood there and apparently neither did Hermione as she looked confused and stopped mid crawl SMASH the troll brought us all back to reality by smashing up another sink and releasing a sprinkle of water this one just inches away from Hermione “HELP” she screamed and Harry jumped into action to save his friend, apparently all he could think of as a way of helping was to grab hold of the trolls club and somehow end up on his shoulders. The troll confused as to what had happened tried to shake him off like a dog drying their fur, but Harry clung on for his life. As the troll launched its self forward, Harry threw himself back and his wand was now jammed into the trolls nose, ewe. The troll tried to sneeze it out but failed and returned to its shaking method, and as if he forgot about the 11 inch piece of wood lodged into its brain he got Harry by the foot and dangled him like a turkey ready for butchering. The troll started swinging his club at Harry and if he didn't move soon then that would be goodbye Harry so without realising I shouted “DO SIT UPS HARRY” everyone stopped and stared at me, even the Troll stopped swinging for him to look at me as if I was mad so I simply shrugged and as soon as my shoulders were back in their place the troll started swinging again. Harry, surprisingly, used my advice and pulled his torso to his knees

“THANKS” he shouted, the troll took another swing and yet again he pulled his weight up to his knees “DO SOMETHING” he yelled and Ron automatically stepped forward, wand at the ready. His face lit up, but then faded into nerves.

“SWISH AND FLICK” Hermione shouted clearly understanding what he was trying to do, the levitation spell we learnt recently in charms

“Wingardium Leviosa” He said and, successfully, levitated the trolls club. The troll stood confused as if it had vanished into thin air, then looked up and as he did the club, which was hanging above his head, smashed on his head. He staggered in a drunken state and dropped Harry then finally dropped its self on the floor just centimetres away from were Harry lay. Hermione stood up from behind the sink and Harry retrieved his wand and cleaned it of troll snot on his robes. All was quite except the tinkle of water.

“Is it… dead?” Hermione asked cautiously.

“No, just knocked out” Charlotte replied, judging by the slight movement in the trolls stomach pushing his up slightly with every shaky breath. Then almost seconds later the teachers came running in gobsmacked and panicked at the sight of the motionless troll.

“OH, oh my goodness” McGonagall said unevenly “I-J-B explain yourselves all of you” Me, Charlotte, Ron and Harry started to rush into an explanation then Hermione spoke up

“it’s my fault professor McGonagall” everybody looked speechless at how a small innocent and smart lady like her could do such a thing, all though Snape looks slightly pleased that she’s not perfect like the others think.

“Miss Granger” McGonagall sounded heartbroken as she looked at the girl.

“I went looking for the troll, I had read about them and thought I could handle it. But I was wrong, if these four hadn’t come and found me I’d probably be dead”

“Be that as it may, it was an extremely foolish thing for you to do. I would have expected more rational behaviour on your part and I am very disappointed in you miss Granger 5 points will be taken from your house for your serious lack of judgement. As for you two gentlemen I just hope you realise how fortunate you are, and you two girls as well however I will leave it up to professor Snape to deal with your fate, not many first year students could have tackled a fully grown mountain troll and live to tell the tale. FIVE points will be awarded to each of you, for sheer dumb luck! Professor I will leave you to deal with these two” Leaving with the Gryffindor’s behind her.

“So, explain how you ended up helping Potter.” Snape said, venom laced his words as he dragged out the name Potter., I looked at Charlotte to explain as she still had not explained to me.

“I saw him and Weasley rushing out the door, I got curious and grabbed Mel so I wasn’t alone and followed them. We saw them head into the girls bathroom and was about to turn around when we heard a crash followed by a scream” She said reliving the whole experience as she spoke.

“Well I hope you know how serious that could have been TEN points will be awarded to each of you, Goodnight girls.” Its times like this that I really love being a Slytherin.


	13. Flying lesson

“Parcel-tongue” Charlotte said to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He sunk through the ground and revealed the door to the common room. Inside everyone was frantically worrying and panicking around something in the centre of the swarm was a crying girl, it took me a while to register who it was, Claire. I even noticed River was there which surprised me, I had no idea why everyone was panicking or why Claire was even crying, did we miss something.  
   
“There they are” an older student shouted, everybody’s heads spun around so fast I swear I heard necks click.  
   
“WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN” Claire, Draco and Blaise all said at the same time, it was quite scary actually. Charlotte and I made our way to the couch next to a bloodshot eyed Claire and explained the whole story about how we saw Potter and Weasley going the wrong way and thought they might be looking for trouble but how they were actually trying to warn Granger blah blah blah blah blah.  
   
“Wait so you actually told him to do sit ups, and he listened” Blaise said in between breathless gasps of laughter. Claire was not so amused she kept whispering over and over again to herself ‘you could have been killed’ and to be honest I never thought of that, if I was to die that would mean Claire would have no one, I looked at Charlotte to see a guilty look on her face, she shouldn't feel guilty it wasn't her fault. Once everybody heard the story some were shocked, some didn’t believe it and some laughed but most respected us because of how we saved the school unintentionally because we were aiming to bust Potters arse.  
   
The next day Me, Charlotte, Claire, Draco and Blaise were walking through the great hall for breakfast and all eyes were on us, everything went silent then in an instant everybody started whispering, ‘there the girls who helped Harry’, ‘ didn’t they save Hermione?’ and ‘They helped knock out the troll’ and many others. We became the talk of the school over shadowing the golden trio because if we didn’t step in they wouldn’t have survived it.  
   
After we ate our food surrounded by the hushed whispers about last night me and Blaise headed to charms on fourth floor, Blaise has been distant lately but I keep shrugging it off. Once we enter class I start to feel ill, I turn to Blaise and tell him I'm going back to the common room as I'm not feeling too good, at first he suggests coming back with me but I urge him to go to class. Walking all the way back to the common room took forever but I finally got there. I head to my dorm and lay on my bed, then I slowly get up and get my guitar. Sitting crossed legged on my bed I hold my guitar and begin to play Sleeping with Sirens, Heroine and sing softly. I play a few more songs until I slowly drift off to sleep.  
I awoke half an hour later feeling better soon decided to walk to charms again and wait for Blaise to get out so we could go to our normal spot at break. The lesson was over just as I got there so we headed down to the lake to see Claire already there. Taking a seat by her we got into conversation eventually Charlotte and Draco joined us. I was buried in Blaise's side trying to keep warm. Charlotte sat in between Draco's legs leaning on his chest, they were really confusing! They weren't in a relationship but acted like it, it was still cute though. We sat like this for 20 minutes just talking and laughing and soon it was time for class.  
Our next class we all, Me, Charl, Blaise and Draco, had together and it was our first flying lesson of the year. Its later than normal but that’s only because Madam Hooch has had a bit of a cold and you can’t make sure children aren’t going to fall off there brooms after their first lesson while your sneezing all of the time making your eyes water. As we got to the grassy area that will be our classroom for the next hour. There was 2 lines of brooms laid down, 15 in each, on the ground. We all chose our brooms and waited for everyone else. More people filled the remaining brooms including Harry, and once all the brooms were filled madam Hooch made her way down in between the two rows. She was a tall woman with grey hair and piercing green eyes, her face reminded me of a cat with the colour of her eyes and the shape of her nose.  
   
                “Good afternoon class.”  
   
                “Good afternoon Madam Hooch” everybody said excitedly, in sync. She carried on walking until she got to the end of the line, occasionally saying hello to people she knew the names of.  
   
                “Welcome to your first flying lesson. Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone step up to the left side of your broom stick-“done “- come on now hurry up. Stick your right hand over your broom stick and say ‘up’”  
   
                “UP” I shouted and immediately caught my broom, I looked around waiting to see that Charl, myself and Harry were the only ones who’s broom shot up after the first attempt. Draco followed closely by with only his second attempt being successful. Blaise however was having a bit of trouble with getting his broom to move. “Say it with feeling, give it an order” Charlotte told him and immediately after he said up again it shot into his hand.  
   
                “Thanks, I’ll remember that one” he said with a small smile. About half the class had managed to get there brooms in their hands but some still struggled.  
   
                “With feel!” Hooch said to those who struggled. Looking around, bored, I watch them struggling when I noticed Weasley was stood on the end of his brooms bristles and just as I noticed this he said ‘up’ and the broom hit him straight in the face, Harry laughed and Draco and Blaise howled as he rubbed his nose, I chucked slightly as he glared at Draco and Blaise. “Now, once you’ve got hold of your brooms, I want you to mount it. And grip it tight, you don’t want to be sliding of the end. When I blow my whistle I want each of you to kick off from the ground hard keep your brooms steady, hover for a moment, lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle three, two” she blew the whistle and before anybody had the chance to follow her instructions Longbottom was floating higher that he should have been, he looked scared so obviously he didn’t know what was going on. “Mr Longbottom” Hooch said as he floated aimlessly around the spot he once was stood. “M-Mr lon- Mr Longbottom. MR LONGBOTTOM!” she shouted as he began to move forwards. He wobbled from side to side out of control flying higher and higher shouting for help. Madam Hooch stood staring transfixed on Longbottom floating higher and higher “COME BACK DOWN THIS INSTANT!” she shouted after him, but realised that he wasn’t in control of the broom anymore, with nothing left to do than wait for him to get back on the ground, she stood and watched. He started wobbling more vigorously than before and started doing loops as the broom carried on going straight ahead, with no time to fully recover from the loops he flew nose first into a wall. The broom spun and the bristled end of the broom hit the wall, this carried on until there was no wall left to smash off meaning that he flew back wards until the broom forced itself forwards again. Neville was now nose diving towards the floor pulling up at the last second before heading straight for our class. Hooch attempted to stop him with her wand but had no time to so she dived for the floor as the class began to run. He headed straight through a small tunnel like passage way, as soon as he was out again he was flying up and over the building only to have his robes caught on a statue holding a pointy spear. The spear end caught Neville’s robes causing him to hang there while his broom flew off into the unknown as everyone began shouting Neville. He managed to gather his head again and everything calmed down. But then there was a sound of material ripping as the spear pierced hit robes and his robes ripped causing him to fall down. Everyone screamed, I thought he was going to fall straight on the floor; I grabbed hold of Blaise and covered my eyes, even though he was a Gryffindor and I was a Slytherin I didn’t have a grudge against him and was not prepared to watch him fall to his death. But he didn’t fall on the ground instead he had landed on a torch holder I released the breath that I had been holding but as soon as I did I took another deep breath, Neville slipped through his robe and landed straight on the floor with a crash. My grip on Blaise tightened as everyone stood shocked for a few minutes, we all waited in anticipation for him to move but his body seemed lifeless, eventually Madame Hooch sprung to life.  
   
                “Everyone out of the way” she shouted and everyone split in two for the second time today so she could run to his aid. She supported Neville as he cradled his wrist as he repeatedly said ow, turns out he was so shocked himself that he could not move a muscle.  
   
 “Oh dead, it’s a broken wrist, come on up you get.” I noticed Draco bend down and pick something up off the ground. “Everyone’s to keep their feet firmly on the ground while I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing, understand. If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will find themselves out of Hogwarts before they can say the word ‘Quidditch” she walked off with Neville under her arm.  
   
                “Did you see his face? Maybe if the fat lump had given this a squeeze-“he held up what he picked up from the floor, it looked like a remember-all“-he’d have remembered to fall on his fat arse.” People started laughing and I just sent a disapproving look into Draco and Charlottes way as they both began to laugh, then Harry bloody Potter stepped up to Draco, I instantly knew that this wasn’t going to be good.  
   
                “Give it here Malfoy” he said, the laughter died down.  
   
                “No, I think I’ll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find” he stood on his broom and flew sideways going in a circle around the group, only to return into my eye sight only to be sat on the broom heading upwards. “How about on the roof! What’s the matter potter? Bit beyond your reach?” He said as he pulled the broom to a stop looking down waiting for Potter to decide whether or not it’s worth the risk of expulsion just to help give a friend his possession. Potter decided to mount his broom and was about to take off when Granger stepped in.  
   
                “Harry, no way. You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides you don’t even know how to fly!” she’s got a point but Potter was taking none of it he took off flying any way. “What an idiot” is all Granger said. I watch the scene above me unfold. Potter came to Draco’s level. I could barely hear what they were saying but I vaguely made out “Give… Here… Knock… broom” well shit, Draco’s going to get himself killed. I didn’t hear what Draco said I only saw Potter launch for the ball but Draco skilfully spun around the broom much like Neville did earlier but less wobbly this time, now Potter was behind him so he put the ball up to show him and launched it further than I had seen anyone throw a ball with such ease. Potter raced after it but Draco stayed put for a few seconds watching him chase it before descending for the ground again so only Potter would get caught if anyone did at all. When he landed Blaise gave him a small high five and patted his back to which I gave him a glare. The ball flew further and further heading straight for the castle wall, Potter sped up and managed to turn/spin inches before the wall catching the ball easily in his hand. He then made the decline back to the ground to join the rest of the class. Everyone in Gryffindor greeted him with cheers and praise as if he had save someone’s life! Seriously, over reacting much! After a few seconds of praise someone shouted his name. It was McGonagall.  
   
                “Follow me” she said simply and turned, walking back up toward the castle. He followed behind her with the grimmest expression I have ever seen plastered on his face.  
   
                “What was that for!” Charlotte turned on Draco, he’s lucky he’s not following Potter!  
   
                “What? It was funny!?” he said like he didn’t have a clue what was happening!  
   
                “OH yeah so funny, you would have been laughing so hard if you had got caught as well! You could have been kicked out of here!” she said trying to get the importance through to him.  
   
                “Charl, relax it was just a joke. For a minute there I thought you were going to yell at me for getting Potter into trouble!” he pulled her in for a hug resting his chin on her head.  
   
                “Why would I care about Potter, you’re my best friend-“  
   
                “HEM HEM EXCUSE ME!!” I butted in feeling extremely hurt, I risk my life for her and get screamed at by sister he nearly gets expelled and gets a full story how he could be in trouble, pft not happening.  
             
            She turned shifted so that she could see me but her arms were still tightly wrapped around Draco’s waist.  
   
                “Best guy friend, you know your my best friend Mel” She said winking at her.” Anyway. As I was saying. You’re my best GUY friend you can’t abandon me in this place! You make it better!” She pulled him back into a quick hug but had to let go as Madam Hooch made her way back over to the class.  
   
                “RIGHT! As I was saying before Mr Longbottom’s accident. Mount your broo- hang on where’s Mr Potter?” Madam Hooch boomed over the class.  
   
                “Professor McGonagall came to collect him, Miss. It looked like her was in trouble.” Charl informed her trying to act like nothing had happened. Hermione shot her a glare but luckily she’s smart enough not to say anything to Hooch.  
   
                “Right, mount your brooms, hover for a moment, lean forward the touch back down. Hopefully this attempt will be less dramatic. On my whistle. Three. Two.” She blew the whistle and I did exactly what she asked, except the landing part I hovered for a while longer than I should have done  but put my feet firmly on the ground, I looked around to see that Charlotte was still in the air hovering. “Excellent Miss Smith, now let me see you land”and that’s exactly what she done with ease. “Brilliant, once I have got the rest of the group sorted on a task I would like to come back to you to see what you can do, now Mr Malfoy can you push off, hover and land again please. That’s it keep hovering for a moment now land. Brilliant I’d like to assess you as well” Charlotte and Draco high fived as Hooch moved on to Me, she then tells me to wait behind so she could talk to me as well. She then moves on to Blaise. I walk over to Draco and Charlotte and explain to them that im waiting to but that Blaise is struggling. A frown appears on my face as Blaise wobbles a lot more than he should whilst in the air. When he touched back down again he looked really disappointed in himself, I went back over to join him.  
                “Right all the people I have said I would like to see would you kindly wait over there while I set a task for everybody else.” Me, Charl and Draco walked to where we were told and sat down waiting for Hooch to return. We were joined by three other people, a girl in Ravenclaw and two Gryffindor boys I don’t know. We wait 15 minutes for Hooch to return to our small group, leaving the others currently trying to hover in the air for as long as possible.  
   
                “Right I want you lot to mount your brooms and hover in the air and for a circle.” We all did this in next to no time “Excellent now I will throw this ball-“ She made a quaffle appear out of midair with a flick of her wand, “- and I want you to simply pass it to each other, this will strengthen your balance as you will need to do this with no hands on your broom.” She threw the ball up so the first person to catch it will start, this person was me, then she went to attend the less abled group.  
   
Throughout the rest of the lesson we carried on throwing the ball to each other. Me, Charl and Draco were having a detailed discussion about Quidditch whereas the other three where making small talk between themselves. Potter came back in the middle of our practicing and joined the other group with Weasley and Granger, and I’m guessing that perfect Mr Potter wasn’t in any trouble at all he was in a great mood and was telling them both an amazing story judging by their reactions. Madam Hooch blew her whistle to bring everybody to the ground again as it was the end of the lesson, we stopped talking to take our brooms back to the broom cupboard and go to lunch.  
   
                “Well done everybody that was a great turnaround from the eventful start to the lesson, you may go to lunch”


	14. Try-Outs

"Did you see Galvin Gudgeon has been signed for the Cannons?”

“Yeah, maybe he’ll bring the team some actual success, how long has it been since they won a title?”

“It’s been a century next year” the four of us were walking down to the great hall for lunch, laughing and joking about Quidditch. The whole conversation came about after a large discussion on how Blaise can’t fly for shit, I obviously offered and said I would teach him if I had a broom, but first years aren’t allowed to bring brooms in case they can’t actually fly them and they fall and die, bit pathetic if you ask me just because most people are muggleborn and can’t identify the difference between a twig and a wand doesn’t mean that all of us are hopeless on a broom, so I told him as soon as I get a broom I'll help him.

We sat down at the Slytherin table and waited for lunch to appear.

                “I want to work in the ministry like father, not sure which department yet but I guess I’ll figure that out later on in life. What about you what do you want to do when your older?” Draco asked.

                “I want to be a potions professor, I don’t know what it is but I just want the authority over people and to be able to possibly teach the best potioneer of their time everything they know, because I’m guessing that is a pretty good feeling.” Charlotte said. After seeing the stress and difficulty that Snape had, I'd put my dream of being a potions teacher well behind me! I know I'm young but I kind of want to do something with crime and all the murders and deaths, since I was told about Voldermort I've always wanted to help people against the bad people in the world. Obviously I've only been told the basics about Lord Voldermort as Snape never wanted me to know too much, Harry Potter and his 'wonderful' story is all I've heard about, oh and a man called Sirius Black but Severus wouldn't go into too much detail about him which I thought to be suspicious but I've never asked again.

                “I think you’d make a great teacher, better than Snape anyway he’s shouts a lot, but you you’d help everyone to get every potion perfect no matter how long it takes.” Draco said

                “I guess haha. Hey Draco? Why do you call you dad father?” Charl asked him. I see their eye lock together and autocratically spark conversation with Blaise.

The food appeared and we tucked in to lunch, surrounded by the conversations in the great hall.

 

Standing in the Quidditch grounds with my Slytherin scarf wrapped tightly around my neck and hand in hand with Blaise I was waiting for the try outs to start Ashley and Claire are trying out. After about 10 minutes the players finally came out of the tunnels. They did a few warm up laps around the pitch and passed the ball around in a circle then finally they started testing people. Marcus Flint the team captain made everyone form a line to see how well they put the  quaffle through the hoop, he was in goal so they has a ‘proper’ goalkeeper. A 4th year girl completely missed the goal hoop so bad the quaffle hit viewing stand to the right of the goalpost, a 5th year boy threw the quaffle so high it went in a direct circle, got lost in the sun then hit him on the head it hit him so hard he got knocked out and fell off his broom to the ground, Draco and Blaise howled with laughter but I blanked them, a 2nd year froze and just dropped the quaffle mid-shot causing the whole team to laugh and Ashley managed to bounce the quaffle off the metal bar and still scored a goal. All of the try outs, except Ashley, so far where terrible other than one boy, Adrian Pucey, managed to get a good shot in after Marcus got too cocky. Then there was only one person left to give it a shot, Claire, I could see the determination in her eyes as she stared at Marcus trying to figure out where he was going to move to. She fired the quaffle and everything slowed down I stood up in my seat and watched as the ball curved towards the bottom right goal, Marcus shot in the opposite direction and completely missed, his face dropped as he stumbled to try and turn the broom around to save it but it was too late it when through the hoop! Everything sped up as me, Charlotte, Draco, Blaise and Ashley all cheered for her.

                “AGAIN!” Marcus shouted at Claire clearly out raged that he had let it in. 1,2,3,4,5 goals in a row Marcus threw his hands up in defeat and moodily shout “NEXT POSITION” they moved on to keeping. Marcus fired quaffles into the goal for the try outs to save, again most of them where hopeless except last year’s keeper Miles Bletchley but that only because he’s last year’s keeper, seems stupid that he had to re-try out for a team he was technically already on but hey-ho I don’t make the rules. Then we moved on to beaters, the only person with a decent shot was Ashley she managed to curve the ball to hit a 4th year on the back of the head earning a chorus of laughs from the team. Then it was seeker. Everyone got into a massive scramble looking all around. I had just spotted it before it disappeared again, I like the seeker position but it wasn't the spot for me! Just as I was trying to find the snitch Draco starts yelling.

                “HOW CAN YOU SEE THAT FROM HERE!!?” Draco shouted making everyone look at us. I looked at Charlotte wide-eyed in disbelief.

                “NO TALKING DURING TRY OUTS WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS!” Marcus shouted at us.

                “NOTHING OTHER THAN THE FACT SHE CAN SEE THE SNITCH FROM HERE! OBVIOUSLY THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN THIS!” Draco shouted to flint so he could hear him, the try out team snapped their heads around to pretend they weren’t listening to the conversation and that they were still looking. And she still hadn't lost eye contact with the snitch.

                “WHERE IS IT THEN!” he shouted obviously not believing me.

                “IT’S BY THE BOTTOM LEFT GOAL POST FURTHEST AWAY FROM THE CASTLE!” She shouted back to him, Marcus’ head shot in that direction so fast I swear his neck clicked! “NOW IT’S BY THE TEACHERS BOX!” Again she shouted as he shot his head in that direction to prove her wrong.

                “GET A BROOM OUT THE CUPBOARD AND COME UP HERE NOW!” he shouted and this time it washer neck that clicked.

“SOMEONE BRING ME THE SNITCH NOW!” he shouted as she reached the cupboard.

“I want you to catch the snitch as fast as possible, I will release it and you will wait 5 seconds before going to find it. Your time starts after the 5 seconds.” He let go of the snitch and she kept my eye on it, everyone had been ordered to stay where they were, the tension was so high I held my breath scared it would make her lose her concentration. 1.2.3.4.5 she was gone, following the snitch at top speed, it made a sharp corner, then in between the goalposts and then just as it went to shoot up she caught it with ease. “Jesus that was less than 2 minutes!” he said enthusiastically “If you weren’t in first year I’d put you in the team straight away. But I can’t” his voice changed into a genuinely down hearted. “Maybe next year kid” he said.

                “WAIT! Potter’s on the Gryffindor team, can’t you just ask Snape about letting her play? It can’t be one rule for one and another for someone else can it?” someone shouted from the group of people trying out. Wait what! Potter is seeker!? Since when?

                “As long as you’re up for it. I’ll see what Snape says, but no promises” Marcus said then turned to fly in the other direction

                “WAIT! Not to sound like I’m blackmailing you but is it ok if you watch Mel Black play the beater position I’ve heard she’s really good” I hear her say ask hopefully, my jaw hit the floor how did she know what my position was? This girl is full of surprises!

                “FINE. BLACK! GET A BROOM AND GET UP HERE NOW!” he said down at me. Charlotte looked over at Me and just simply nodded at me and so I ran to the broom cupboard. When I reached were they were position Marcus spoke

“I hear you’re a fair beater, is that true?”

“I’m not too bad I guess” she said

“Good. SOME ONE THROW A BULDGER OVER HERE WHEN I SAY, try and hit someone I’ll let you pick who. NOW!” he said trying to get this done with. The bludger came hurtling towards md and without hesitation I hit the bludger in the opposite direction so it when full speed towards the 6th year girl with trashy hair extensions in her hair. The bludger hit her broom on the nose and bounced off again, only to have it hit her on her nose with just as much force as it hit her broom. Her nose started pouring with blood. Her friend next to her fixed it with a flick of her wand, then in perfect sync they both turned around and glared at Me as I replied with a smirk feeling successful and turned back to Marcus.

“Nice one black! Alright do it again just to make sure it wasn’t just a fluke!” Marcus said. “This time hit the second year who dropped the quaffle before” so I did as I was told and hit the bludger and made it hit the second year on the back of the head causing him to faint and hit the ground making him the second person this practise to fall. “Good. I’ll speak to Snape about you two, I’m impressed and that is not an easy achievement, let’s hope this goes well. Oh and Black you are definitely a Chaser for the team and Rodgers you are definitely a Beater.”

We touched back down on the ground and put our brooms back in the broom cupboard and I grabbed everyone in a group hug.

                “Guys, what was that for” Charlotte asked Me, Claire and Ashley.

                “Many reasons really. 1. You got me a chance to be on the team, 2. You’re an amazing seeker! But why on earth didn’t you tell any of us!” She blushed at the compliment.

                “I don’t tend to tell people. Oh but guys congratulations an making the team you were both amazing” she says to Claire and Ashley.

 

We walked back to the common room collecting Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle along the way, but losing Ashley who said she wanted to go and do something. We found a corner in the far end of the common room and all sat down. Me and Claire still talking about the try outs and Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle are talking about the newest stock in Zonko’s and Charl and Draco sitting down together in conversation. I couldn’t believe my big sister had finally made the team! She had been practising and trying for so long now it was unbelievable I was so proud of her. As our conversation came to an end I hear Charlotte complaining.

                “I give up! I’m going to the great hall, anybody coming with me?” she asked, everybody stood up and we all started to walk.

Walking to the great hall was uneventful, the rest of the group carried on with their previous conversations from the common room and me and Claire were discussing where to travel to in the summer holidays. Walking through into the great hall was a different story, as soon as we walked across the oaky threshold me and Charlotte were swarmed by people asking if it was true that we might get on the team or not, and if I really hit a girl, whose name is apparently Becky, on the nose and if Charlotte could really see the snitch from the stands,. When I admitted to being the culprit of the girls broken nose there was a chorus of laughter from the group that asked her, I guess Becky really isn’t a liked person in this school.

We sat down at the Slytherin table and waited for the dinner to appear.

                “Gossip spreads fast around this school doesn’t it.” Charl said tiredly, resting her head in her arms on the table.

                “That it does my friend. That it does.” I replied with a symmetrical tired voice to hers, also putting my arms on the table and my head in my arms.

                “So, what are your plans for tomorrow?” Charlotte asked me, her voice muffled as her arms covered her mouth.

                “Homework and guitar, what about you?”

                “Probably the same to be honest, if I had my broom I would practise that but there’s no point we’re not allowed them” she said mimicking a teacher as she said it. The conversation was cut short at the appearance of our dinner, I began a conversation with Claire on what to get Snape for christmas as he has every potion book and darks arts books ever written so we were at a troubling challenge. Draco and Blaise were discussing the Malfoy Christmas ball and what they are going to do for most of the evening and Ashley was still nowhere to be found.

                “SMITH! BLACK! There you are I’ve been looking for you everywhere! I spoke to Snape he said he’s got no problem with you two playing for the team he just has to run it by Dumbledore first, he also said if Dumbledore is ok with it then he will organise getting you your uniform and brooms down here as fast as possible.” Marcus interrupted mine and Claire’s conversation .

                “So all we need is for Dumbledore to say its ok?” Char asked since I was too lost for words.

                “Yep, let’s hope he’s ok with it, oh but if he says it’s ok keep it a secret from everybody but your little friend group. I want to see Woods face when we come on with you two.” He smiled and then disappeared back to his group of 6th year friends. Me and Charl both looked up at the teachers table only to meet the eyes of the greatest wizard of our time who happened to be looking straight at us, with a mystical hint in his eye, then he simply winked and looked away and continued to eat his meal.

 After food we headed back to our dorms, both of us were extremely tired and it was evidential as we could barley say a word without it turning into a mumble.

“Have you spoke to your mum and dad yet since you got here?” I asked Charlotte as sat on my bed.

                “Nope” she said “I haven’t built up the guts to tell them I’m in Slytherin yet. They won’t be happy with it though, my mums a proud Ravenclaw and her head is full of stereotypes ‘All Slytherin’s are evil’ ‘All Hufflepuff’s are loyal’ ‘All Gryffindor’s are great’ and ‘All Ravenclaw’s are smart enough to pass there NEWTs without any preparation beforehand’ it’s all a load of bullshit. Especially the Ravenclaw one that one came about when my mum spent her entire seventh year with my dad and didn’t pay attention to anything and got O’s and E’s in all of her exams. So I don’t think she will appreciate the fact I am ‘dark and evil’” she used air quotations around the quotes, I looked up at her, “My dad on the other hand, he won’t give one he’s always told me to express myself in every way possible. He told me that no matter what house I was put in he would be proud of me. I just don’t think they would take it very well, don’t get me wrong I love this house and the people in it, well most of them anyway, its just my parents mean so much to me that I don’t want to disappoint them yeno.” Tears built up in her eyes while she was talking.

                “I think you need to tell them, sure nothing is as bad as making your parents disappointed in you but I don’t think they will be disappointed in you if I am perfectly honest. I think they’ll be fine with it and if not then you don’t need them and you know what if they really badly freak out send your owl our way and ill speak to Sev and I’m sure he will come and get you if its necessary, my room is big enough for an extra bed.” I said smiling sympathetically at her. I haven't seen her like this before, she always has a big barrier blocking her emotions from showing but now I was seeing the true side of my best friend.

She smiled back and rolled over to her bed to go to sleep. “Hey Mel?” She spoke quietly after 10 or so minutes. “Thank you.”

                “For what?” I asked, the confusion in my voice was very noticeable.

                “For being a better friend than I could have ever asked for.”

                “Not getting all sappy on my now are you?” I said laughing, trying to lighten the mood

                “Nope, not one bit” she said chucking.

                “Night Charl.” I whispered to my best friend.

                “Night Mel.” she whispered back.


	15. Hold on til' May

I woke up earlier than I would usually on a Saturday after having a nightmare, I looked to the bed next to me to find Charlotte still asleep, figures. I leave her sleeping not wanting to die today. I head to the bathroom and shower before getting dressed in something more girlier than usual. ([polyvore.com/twsh_fanfic/set?id=179965923](http://www.polyvore.com/twsh_fanfic/set?id=179965923)). I double check on Charl then head to the common room, i'm greeted by Draco who is sitting on his own on the plush couch. Plonking myself next to him I look at the time to see that breakfast has already started serving. Draco and me start talking when none other than River walks down from the boys dorms, trying to to look at him, I carry on with my conversation but barley listening to what Draco is saying I start staring at the back of River’s head, confused on how a human could be so perfect when Draco interrupts me.

“Should we go for food or should we wait for Charl?”

“I thinks its best if we go now as she wont be awake for a while and she can always meet us down there”

We head down to be greeted by most of the gang, minus Claire, Ashley and Charlotte. I start talking and eating to all of my friends when Charlotte appears. Carrying on with my conversations I only liste to snippets of Charl and Draco's chat.

                “Because A) I don’t even know what a duke or a joker is and B) I’m not a girl. I’ll have you know I am very manly” I hear Draco say and turn to look at him only to see him popping his chest slightly at the end of his sentence.

                “Oh yes so manly” the sarcasm dripping like the venom of a snake from Charlotte'slips make me have a small smile on my lips.

                “Guys, has anybody heard from Ashley I haven’t seen her since she got separated from us to ‘go and do something’ yesterday?” Claire’s voice drifted to my ears from further up the table. Before any thoughts could enter my mind Snape came storming down between our table and the Hufflepuff one.

                “Black’s, Smith, Malfoy. You 4 need to go to the hospital wing immediately. Miss Turner has suffered a nasty fall on her broom.” And with that he made a dramatic turn on his heal and stormed away back up to the teachers table with his cloak flying behind him. Without a word we stood up and ran to the hospital wing.

 

Ashley lay unconscious with a cast around her arm, her leg raised and in a cast, she had a split lip and a sharp cut on the arch of her eyebrow and a black eye, her hair was oddly intact down the side of her face. Her side-fringe looked like she had done it this morning, her hair as curly as a normal day and her lips tinted with red from her favourite cherry lip balm. Over all, aside from the casts and cuts, she did not look like she had even been on a broom let alone fallen off it. She looked so peaceful.

She mumbled words, unable to identify in her sleep and moved slightly. Madame Pomfrey was sat at her desk writing something, I waited until she had stopped before I went over to her.

                “Miss, I was wondering if you could tell me how bad Ashley’s condition is?”

                “Well she hasn’t gained conscience since she fell, she landed funny on her right leg and I haven’t been able to give her any medication to grow it back since she is still unconscious, she was found near the entrance to the forbidden forest so it is possible that she hit some branches on the way down which would explain the black eye, split lip and split eye brow. She also shattered her hip so she won’t be leaving here for at least a week. If you want you can visit her after lessons as long as it’s not too busy. Any other injuries will be determined when she wakes up which could be anything from 2 seconds to 2 weeks, it’s hard to tell when but she is stable that’s all that matters.” Madam Pomfrey said with her words laced with knowledge and intelligence.

We didn’t leave the hospital wing until around 3pm ish when a 3rd year came in to the hospital wing with a broken ankle, he forgot to skip the fake stair on the way up to his common room, so we went back to our own common room.

                “Guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyysssssssssssssssss I’m boreddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd” Draco’s voice filled the silence. “Can we pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee do something fun!”

                “What do you want to do” Charlotte answered.

                “Can we go swimming in the lake?”

                “Draco. It’s November! It will be freezing!” Charlotte told him.

                “Oh yeah…”

                “LETS GO AND CLIMB A TREE!!” she shouted into the common room causing a lot of older students to glare and grumble about the ‘bloody first years’.

                “Yes! Let us go climb a tree!” I joined in on the conversation because I was also bored.

 

We wondered into the mouth of the forbidden forest, deep enough to have trees surrounding us but not deep enough to scare the shit out of Draco, because let me tell you his face dropped when he realised there were no decent trees to climb on the grounds of Hogwarts. We went searching and searching for the best trees to climb we found a few but none fulfilled our needs long enough. Me and Claire were in a tall tree teasing Crabbe and Goyle about how they couldn’t climb up as they were ‘too clumsy and heavy footed for the art of climbing trees’ so Crabbe and Goyle started throwing chunks of bark at the two of us who tried, and mainly succeeded, at catching them to throw back or dodging them. Charlotte was leaning against a tree when..;

                “BOO!” she jumped at least 2 feet in the air. And then to my horror, quickly turned and grabbed the neck of the scarer. When Draco was trying to talk but only air came out did Charlotte realise who it was and let go almost immediately. The two began flirting and chasing each other around, I quickly got bored and decided to head back inside. I walked into the common room to be greeted by River, trying to avoid him I put my head down and started walking as fast as I could towards the girls dorms, however my fast as I could just wasn’t fast enough, just as I went to push my dorm door open River appeared.

“So I haven’t seen you in a while, you played your guitar lately.” He asked

“Actually for once in my life, I haven’t touched my guitar in weeks” I replied.

“Fancy having a sing song then? I'm bored and you looked lonely so why not?”

“I suppose I could just a few songs” I finally gave up.

I walked into the room with River close behind me, I grabbed my guitar from under my bed and began to strum looking for indication that River knew what song I was playing, in reply he started to sing. Satisfied with his music taste I began singing with him in perfect harmony, I don't know how long we sat there or how many songs we sang but it was on the greatest days of my life.


	16. She was so beautiful but should've died

**Anonymous P.O.V**

_She looks so beautiful._

_Her hair keeps catching the reflection from the lights, it makes it look redder._

_Her lips are slightly chapped, she doesn’t like that._ I picked up her chap stick from her bedside table and smothered her perfect lips.  _It made them look slightly red, just the way she likes it._

 _There’s a hair strand out of place._ I grabbed her hair brush and brushed her hair,  _perfect._

_She looked so lifeless; this isn’t what was supposed to happen. This was never supposed to happen. She’s going to hate me. He wasn’t supposed to hurt her. She’s never going to talk to me now. She’s never going to forgive me._

_Why does he always have to hurt people? Everything I could ever care about he takes them away from me._

_Why can’t he see she is the most amazing person in the world?_

_Why couldn’t he just leave her alone?_

_She’s just perfect. Not one flaw._

_I wish she was awake so I could tell her how much she means to me. To us. Even though he doesn’t see it, I know she is important to him too._

_I need to control him, so that he won’t hurt her again._

_I won’t let him hurt her again, I WON’T!_

_HE CAN’T!_

 

 

**He thinks he has a choice.**

**He’s weak. He wouldn’t have lasted this long without me. He’s lucky I can’t leave him. He needs me.**

**He doesn’t need her.**

**Why can’t he see that?**

**I should have killed her when I had the chance. Why didn’t the fall kill her? It should have killed her.  I punched the nearest thing to me and stormed out of the hospital wing, I can’t look at her any more, the ugly bitch. She should have died. Why didn’t she die?**

**He can’t control me the stupid cunt. Who does he think he is? He can’t control me nobody can; mother found that out the hard way, you’d think he’d learn from her misfortune. You’d think he would know how badly I could hurt him, but no he carries on caring about people.**

**Doesn’t he know people are going to hurt him the most?**

**Doesn’t he see that she isn’t going to care the way he does?**

**Why can’t he just listen to me?**


	17. Visions

Ashley’s P.O.V

 

Everything is black. All around me is black.

I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn’t open.

I can’t hear anything, just deathly silence.

I can’t move, I know I’m lying down but I can’t sit up. Why can’t I move?

In front of me a blue ball of light appeared, I tried to touch it but my arm wouldn’t move, yet a ghostly figure of my arm reached out and touched it. As the ghostly fingers grasped the ball I felt a large pull as it sucked the ghost me into it.

Then I was standing in a field, I looked behind me and saw a body lying on the ground. I walked over to the body; from 2 feet away I could tell it was mine. I screamed out load as I saw a pool of blood around my leg, why hasn’t someone found me yet? Hasn’t anybody noticed I’ve disappeared yet? What happened to me? I touched my leg and felt a large lump on my shin where the blood was exiting; on the back of my leg was a second lump, parallel to the first, my bone must have snapped clean in two. That’s gonna hurt like a bitch when I wake up. What happened? Someone flew into, didn’t they? The shadow figure stood over me. Who’s that? I couldn’t see. As much as I peered under the hood of the cloak that cocooned his body, still it wasn’t enough for me to see who he was. Did I know him? Had I made an enemy? How did I? Surely I wasn’t that bad, was I?

Another blue orb appeared by the black figure. If I touch it I won’t be able to find out who the black figure is, but to be honest I don’t think that I ever will. I reached out and touched the orb. The same pull I had the last time I touched the last one.

I was in a white room; it looked like my bedroom back home but with no colour.

My mum appeared sitting on the bed; unlike the rest of the room she was not white she looked like she did before my dad went downhill, she was wearing her favourite blue dress with long sleeves and a brown belt and brown pumps (polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=179941478 ). Her skin was clean of all bruises that once clung to her body like leaches.

“Mummy?” I said, my voice sounded childlike, like I was 9 again. She didn’t say anything, she didn’t have to, she just opened her arms and I rushed into her arms. “Where am I? Why are you here?” I asked pulling away from my mum slightly

“My sweet baby girl, I have missed you so much. Now I need you to listen to me very carefully ok?” she led me towards the bed and sat down on the end of the bed identical to the one at home. I nodded and waited for her to carry on.

“What is the last thing you remember sweetie?” I thought back to earlier today.

“I was at try-outs and I got put on the team with Claire. Then I went to go and practise on my own to make sure I was better and… and… I fell or something or someone knocked me off… I can’t remember what happened after that.” I said to my mum.

“Someone pushed you sweetie. I saw the fall but I didn’t recognise the boy who did it, I haven’t seen him around the school before, mainly because I’m always looking out for you but this I didn’t see coming until it was too late. I’m so sorry baby I should have stopped it. Anyway at the moment you’re unconscious in the hospital wing at school, a Gryffindor named Neville, I think his name was, found you in the middle of the night and your friends are worried sick. I need you to wake up, ok?”

“But I want to stay here with you, I miss you mummy. Please don’t leave me again, don’t make me go back” I said crying, it’s been 2 years since I last saw her, 2 years since my dad killed her in a drunken rage. He’s in Azkaban now and he will be for the rest of his long miserable life.

“I know honey but you need to, I’m always with you. In here” she pointed to my heart and I hugged her. I hugged her as much as I could before all that was around me was the busy hospital wing.

 

Madam Pomfrey ran over to me and told me to drink something that with take the pain away. Then it all hit me at once, the business of the hospital wing, the fall, the pain and all the different smells of the castle, everything came rushing to life like a slap in the face from reality.

“Don’t move whatever you do, you will regret it instantly.” Madam Pomfrey told me as I took a mouthful of the medicine she gave me. It tasted like coffee, I hate coffee.

I spent all day in the hospital wing catching up on my school work but by the end of the day I was caught up with all of the work I was sent and was growing boarder by the second. Just as I was about to call for Madam Pomfrey Claire and Charlotte appeared at the door.

“YOU’RE AWAKE!!!” Claire shouted and rushed to hug me. I hugged her back and then hugged Charlotte.

“Do you know what happened yet?” Charlotte asked, her voice laced with concern.

“No, not yet.” I couldn’t tell them that I was pushed because knowing them they would flip ape shit, and question every person in the school until they knew who did it so they could murder them. And to be honest I wish that was an exaggeration, but that’s what they would do.

“How come?” Claire asked

“I-I can’t remember anything” I hate lying to her but it’s for her own good.

“Anything? Nothing at all?”

“Nope. Sorry guys, I am trying to remember but I- I just can’t” I said.

“Its ok, don’t hurt yourself over it. But I hope you know when we find out who did this to you we will personally kill him after we have made sure his injury’s mimic yours as best as we can.” Claire said very seriously before bursting out in laughter, me and Charlotte joined in. Charlotte and Claire also brought me some books to read so I wasn’t bored when they had to go.

 

The three of us talked and laughed until Madame Pomfrey sent them away before they got into trouble. She also told me that as long as my health got better I should be out of here by the end of lessons tomorrow. I didn’t realise how tired I was until my head hit my pillow and I fell into a deep sleep.


	18. Unknown POV

_Unknown POV_   
**_1 st November 1981_ **   
_I'm staring at the remains of the house. Nothing in this moment makes sense. Everything is a blur. Turning around, I walk slowly away from the destroyed house, all of the memories in my head. Closing my eyes I imagine the ministry of magic, the trial room where so many lives have been destroyed, the criminals and the innocent all sentenced to death. When my eyes flutter open, I'm in the trial room. In the middle is an exhausted looking man, his eyes have no emotions, they're lifeless. His hair is frantic around his extremely boney face making him look mad. His hair, curly and greying at the roots, the ends framing around his neck. He skin is wrinkled, probably from stress. He is skinny and is made of bone, no fat on his body. He has bags under his eyes. All around, were witches and wizards from all over the world, all eyes on this man. He was restrained to the chair he was sitting in. I don’t know how long the trail had been going. I just stared at the man I once knew, sitting there so lifeless and alone. I knew he shouldn’t be here, I knew he was innocent but apparently I was the only one who believed this. Suddenly the room silenced and an ugly, toad looking woman stood up and cleared her throat. With a squeaky voice she said one word that made my no longer beating heart clench. This wasn’t supposed to happen_


End file.
